


La manzana de los muertos en vida

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco no es ninguna linda princesa ni Harry su príncipe azul, pero con una manzana envenenada, un espejito mágico y una bruja envidiosa, ¡tenemos la historia hecha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Espejito, espejito, ¿quién es en la Tierra la más bella de todas?

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo siglos queriendo escribir esta historia. Las ideas han volado y las anotaciones se han sobrepuesto y este es el resultado. Escrito para Potteriza a los clásicos de la comunidad Desmaius. Gracias a **Eria** y a **Lilith Evans Black** (¡trabajad, esclavas, trabajad!) por el beteo y la ayuda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK y Blancanieves es de dominio público. Para inspirarme he de decir que he visto diversas películas: Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, Blancanieves: La historia de terror, Mirror Mirror y La leyenda del Cazador. Excepto de esta última (que encarecidamente os recomiendo que no veáis), es posible que encontréis elementos de estas adaptaciones a lo largo del fic. Cosas que pasan.
> 
> Por otro lado, tarde o temprano Trixie se pondrá a cantar. Si os preguntáis que es lo que canta os recomiendo buscar en youtube: "Death Eater Tango" de "The Butterbeer Experience" y que la disfrutéis tanto como lo hago yo o como lo hace MiladyMelara, para la cual añadí ese guiño (y porque, realmente, Trixie estaba deseando cantarla).

Érase una vez, en un reino mágico, un joven príncipe que, a pesar de que vivía rodeado de riqueza y opulencia, no era feliz. Su malvada tía, regente de su reino, se aseguraba de que así fuese. Pues, Bellatrix, que así se llamaba, no disfrutaba más que de la desgracia ajena. Desde su llegada al trono, había malgastado la hacienda de los difuntos padres de Draco y explotado a sus aldeanos. 

Era abril y el príncipe Draco no esperaba que nada cambiara. Estaba tumbado sobre su mullida cama, con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando recuperar el sueño. Unos molestos rayos se filtraban entre las pesadas cortinas de su habitación. No quería levantarse porque sabía lo qué le esperaba más allá de su cama, de su cómoda y calentita cama. 

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose vagar por sus deseos. Casi podía verse a sí mismo sentado en el trono de su padre y ordenando que ahogaran a la bruja de su tía cuando un ¡plop! le sobresaltó. 

― El amo Draco debería levantarse ya. Al ama Bellatrix no le gusta que duerma hasta tan tarde― dijo la voz aguda de un elfo doméstico del que no se había molestado en aprender el nombre. Con un gruñido de protesta, se incorporó. 

― Lárgate― farfulló, aún debajo de las sábanas. 

― Como desee el amo Draco― el elfo, una criatura pequeña y nudosa, con una gran nariz y ojos saltones, hizo una pronunciada reverencia―. El ama Bellatrix le espera para el desayuno. 

Con un suspiro de resignación, salió de la cama con parsimonia. Saboreó el frío de la mañana, que le despertaba, y el contacto de sus pies descalzos sobre la gran alfombra de piel de león que se encontraba junto a su cama. Se deslizó por su cuarto hasta llegar a un gran armario y lo abrió con desgana. 

Pasó sus dedos por las delicadas telas y escogió sin pensárselo mucho. Unas mallas ajustadas de color beige, una camisola de mangas anchas y color índigo, y unos botines de cuero. Se cepilló con rapidez el cabello hacia atrás y se permitió observarse en el espejo durante unos segundos. 

Era todo un hombre, había cumplido diecisiete años el verano pasado, con el cabello rubio platino echado hacia atrás y la cara pálida y alargada. Alto, de espaldas anchas y algo delgaducho. Era la viva imagen de su difunto padre. 

Suspiró. 

¡Plop! El elfo volvió a aparecer. Sobresaltado, se encontró con la mano a medio camino de su cintura, como si fuera a desenfundar un arma. 

Un arma invisible. Tragó saliva y se irguió, intentando conservar su altivez: 

― ¿Qué? 

― El ama Bellatrix ordena que baje, amo Draco. El ama Bellatrix dice que si no baja ahora mismo, el amo Draco no se debe molestar en bajar ya― el elfo parecía aterrado por lo que estaba diciendo―. El amit… 

― Cállate― ordenó Draco, dándole una patada al siervo de camino a la salida. El elfo se tiró de las orejas sumisamente y desapareció con su característico ¡plop! 

Su tía estaba esperándolo en el comedor. La habitación era amplia, con una única mesa alargada rodeada de sillas, llena de cuadros y tapices que miraron a Draco en cuanto entró. 

― Espejito, espejito― decía su tía a un espejo de mano, plateado y alargado. Draco la había visto miles de veces hacer aquel ridículo ritual mientras desayunaban―, ¿quién es en este reino la más poderosa? 

― Tú, mi reina, eres la más poderosa de este reino― respondía siempre una voz sibilante, seductora. Y entonces tía Bella sonreía y dejaba el espejo junto a su copa, con inmenso cuidado. 

En una ocasión, cuando Draco era pequeño, había conseguido robarle el espejo a su tía. Del susto que se había llevado al ver el rostro cetrino de un hombre calvo, sin nariz y de ojos rojos casi lo rompió. Tía Bella había aprovechado la ocasión para enseñarle que no debía tocar sus cosas. 

Draco no había vuelto a intentarlo. 

― ¡Querido niño!― exclamó su tía con voz aguda, inusualmente feliz―. ¿Sa―a―a―bes qué día es hoy?― canturreó. 

― Feliz cumpleaños, tía― respondió Draco tomando asiento en el otro extremode la mesa. Decorada con un estrecho mantel con motivos bordados con hilo de oro, estaba llena de exquisitos manjares. 

Su tía sonrió satisfecha mientras se metía un trozo de pastel de fresas en la boca. Había demasiada comida, pensó Draco mientras desayunaban en completo silencio. El único sonido que se oía en la alargada sala eran los repiqueteo del tenedor de su tía contra el plato de porcelana y los pequeños ruidos que producía cuando probaba algo que estaba especialmente bueno. Cada vez que gemía, Draco se tensaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de la sala. La idea de su tía gimiendo era perturbadora, con su sonrisa lasciva y su mirada condescendiente. 

Cuando ya estaba a punto de disculparse y correr hasta su habitación, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y entró un soldado. El hombre se acercó hasta su tía y le susurró algo. Ella cabeceó sin mucho entusiasmo y, al cabo de unos segundos, entró por la puerta Pansy Parkinson seguida por dos criados que cargaban un paquete envuelto. 

Pansy era la hija de un Barón y la única amiga que su tía le había dejado tener. Probablemente fuera porque el Barón Parkinson tenía mucho dinero y cada vez que Pansy iba a visitarlos le traía un carísimo presente. 

― Es la última moda― explicaba la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente―. Viene traído directamente desde el Reino de Hufflepuff. 

Tía Bella asintió sin mucho entusiasmo: 

― ¿Quieres sentarte y desayunar, querida? 

― Muchas gracias pero ya he desayunado y…― Pansy señaló su delgada cintura comprimida bajo un vestido rosa con pomposos volantes y rió tontamente―. En realidad, quería ir a ver unos puestos al mercado y me preguntaba si Draco podría acompañarme. 

Draco evitó jadear de sorpresa. Apenas había salido en tres ocasiones del castillo y dos de ellas habían sido cuando sus padres todavía vivían. Normalmente su tía le tenía prohibido salir, pero aquel día sonrió lentamente y asintió. 

― Claro― murmuró―. Traedme algo bonito. Un broche― especificó llevándose la copa a los labios. 

Draco apenas tardó unos segundos en levantarse y llegar hasta Pansy, que tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír. 

― Buscaré el broche más hermoso de todos― inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y salió de la sala, seguida muy de cerca por Draco. 

― ¡No puedo creerlo!― susurró a su espalda. 

― ¿El qué?― Pansy arqueó una ceja―. ¿Qué vistas como un mozo de cuadra? 

Draco se paró con brusquedad, ofendido: ― No visto como un mozo de cuadra. 

Pansy bufó y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera andando. 

~X~ 

― ¿Sabes?― murmuró Pansy mientras observaba los broches de un pequeño puesto―. Tengo un plan. 

Draco aún no tenía claro si le gustaba estar en la villa o no. Por un lado estaba rodeado de chusma y de animales, y olía mal y estaba sucio. Por el otro, todo tenía vida. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, había música de fondo y los mercaderes mostraban objetos preciosos. 

― Ese es horrible, Pansy― bufó Draco al ver el broche que le enseñaba―. ¿Un plan para qué? 

― ¡Para colarte en la fiesta, por supuesto! ¿Qué tal este?― el broche representaba la cabeza de un león con dos rubís como ojos. 

― Mi tía te lo hará comer si se lo llevas― replicó―. Y no voy a ir a esa fiesta. 

― ¿Por qué no?― se lamentó―. Va a ser divertido. Y habrá príncipes de otros países. 

Draco arqueó una ceja, intentando pensar en porqué eso debería interesarle a él: 

― Ya sabes que no lo tengo permitido. 

― Por eso tengo un plan― respondió resuelta―. Y es un plan magnífico, si me permites decirlo. 

― ¿Puedes repetirme porqué debería ir? 

― ¡Porque hay príncipes! 

― ¿Y qué? 

― ¿Y qué? ¡Draco, los príncipes tienen ejércitos!― Draco se mordió la lengua para no replicarle que él era un príncipe que no tenía ninguno, pues había entendido lo que Pansy estaba diciendo. Ambos sabían que, aunque el reino debería pasar a manos de Draco en junio, su tía no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. 

Quizá con un poco de ayuda del exterior… 

― Está bien, ¿cuál es ese plan? 

― Creo que voy a comprar este― señaló uno alargado, engarzado, con forma de espada. Le hizo un gesto a uno de sus criados para que se ocupara de la transacción―. Bueno, verás, en realidad es muy sencillo. Tan sencillo que… ¡AH! 

Un niño pasó corriendo por debajo de los faldones de Pansy y esta se ruborizó hasta las cejas: 

―¡Maldito bastardo!― chilló perdiendo los papeles―. ¡Vuelve aquí, mequetrefe! 

― ¡Atrapad al ladrón!― un hombre perseguía al muchacho. Iba con tanta prisa que pisó el dobladillo del vestido de Pansy, trastabilló y cayó al suelo. 

― ¡Y tú!― Pansy tiró de su vestido, que se había quedado pillado debajo del cuerpo del hombre―. ¡Mira por dónde pisas! ¡O te mandaré azotar! 

El hombre miró a Pansy fijamente y luego pasó su vista a Draco. Tenía el cabello largo, castaño, muy rizado y recogido en una cola baja. Llevaba un jubón morado y unas calzas negras. Y era indudablemente, vista más de cerca, una mujer. 

― ¡Oh! ¡Perdón!― se incorporó con paso poco firme, ignorando la amenaza de Pansy―. Se me ha escapado, ¿habéis visto por dónde se ha ido? 

― ¡Hermione!― exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. Draco giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre joven, probablemente de su edad, que llevaba al muchacho de antes cogido por el cogote. El hombre, que jadeaba por la carrera, tenía un horroroso cabello negro que iba en todas direcciones y los ojos grandes y verdes. Vestía un justillo a juego con sus ojos, bermejas oscuras y botas de montar. Además, a su cinto llevaba una imponente espada de gemas rojizas―. ¡Lo tengo! 

En su otra mano llevaba un libro ajado, que mostró a la muchacha. Ella se lo arrebató sin muchas contemplaciones: 

― Como le haya pasado algo, monstruito― gruñó, pasando sus dedos por las páginas. 

― Hermione, no seas así, probablemente lo necesitara― replicó el hombre, sonriendo un poco. La expresión de ella cambió en el acto y asintió torpemente―. Toma, muchacho. Intenta no volver a robar. 

Unos cuantos galeones acabaron entre los dedos del niño: 

― Mu… muchas gracias, señor― graznó el pequeño al ver sus manos llenas de oro y salió corriendo. 

― ¿Qué? ¡No! No tiene ningún derecho, señor― Pansy dio un par de pasos hacia él―. Debería ser castigado, ¡no recompensado! Voy a llamar al alguacil, ¡mire como me ha dejado el vestido! 

― Solo era un niño― le quitó hierro el hombre de la espada―. Un niño hambriento, por cierto. 

― ¡Usted no sabe con quién está hablando!― Pansy golpeó su pecho con uno de sus dedos, amenazador. 

― Pansy…― Draco tiró levemente de su brazo. 

― ¡Exacto! Soy Pansy Parkinson, hija del Barón Parkinson. ¡Deberías agradecerme que no…! 

― Pansy, déjalo― insistió. Draco únicamente podía ver aquella espada colgada de su cinto. Era de clara manufactura goblin y eso solo podía significar que quien la llevaba era alguien importante. O un ladrón. En cualquiera de los dos casos, alguien que debería saber utilizarla―. Yo te compraré otro vestido. 

Ella lo miró fijamente y arrugó el ceño, olvidándose del asunto. 

― ¿El que yo quiera?― preguntó con voz lastimera. 

― Vamos, tenemos prisa― insistió. El hombre de la espada lo miraba con curiosidad, mientras que la mujer del libro tenía una expresión un poco estúpida en sus labios. 

Tras una última ojeada, Draco tiró con fuerza de ella. 

~X~ 

Normalmente, después de comer Draco corría hasta las mazmorras del castillo para tomar clases de magia. Era la única cosa en la que se había atrevido a contradecir a su tía. Severus Snape, el maestre, se dedicaba a enseñarle los entresijos de la magia a escondidas. 

Y es que Draco, como el resto de nobles del lugar, era un mago. Su posición era un privilegio por nacimiento. Había ocasiones en las que algunos plebeyos nacían con el don. Snape le había contado que en algunos reinos los nobles acogían y educaban a estos muchachos. Draco, por su parte, opinaba un poco como su tía Bella. Al menor rastro de magia en la plebe, a criar malvas. 

Sin embargo, aquella tarde, se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto con la parlanchina de Pansy. Esto se debía a que, con los preparativos de la fiesta cumpleaños de tía Bella, Snape estaba muy ocupado haciendo no―sé―qué poción. 

― Y entonces Daphne, la hija mayor de Lord Greengrass, me dijo que ella no tocaría en toda su vida a un media sangre― rió―. ¡Ni que ella fuera mucho mejor! Mi padre dice que su bisabuelo bajaba a la villa de al lado para ver a una tabernera. Y esas desviaciones se heredan, ya lo sabes― añadió firmemente. 

― ¿A quién le importa a quién se follaba el decrépito Lord Greengrass?― se quejó Draco, aplastándose el pelo contra el cráneo. 

― Eres un malhablado― se quejó arrugando su naricita, mirando por la ventana―. Si no te interesan los cotilleos, podríamos hacer algo útil. Podrías ayudarme a vestirme para esta noche. 

― Explícame porqué eso es algo útil― bufó―. Además, todavía no me has dicho como me vas a colar esta noche. 

Pansy se miró las uñas, perfectamente cortadas, y suspiró melodramáticamente: 

― Si quieres que te lo diga vas a tener que prometerme algo. 

― ¿El qué?― preguntó con desconfianza. 

― Que― Pansy se mojó los labios, para darle dramatismo― no vas a quejarte. Ni un poquito. 

Draco lo consideró un par de segundos y luego negó con la cabeza: 

― Probablemente sea el plan más estúpido que haya oído en mi vida. Olvídalo, pienso quejarme. 

― Está bien. ¡Dipsy!― llamó. Con un ¡plop! se apareció ante ellos una elfina muy anciana con una nariz alargada y afilada―. Dipsy, tráeme los vestidos, por favor. 

― ¡Oh! ¡Está bien, tú ganas! No me quejaré― gruñó Draco aterrado ante la idea de que Pansy decidiera pasarse el resto de la tarde pensando qué vestido le quedaría mejor. 

Ella simplemente sonrió con maldad. 

~X~ 

Pansy estaba preciosa, pensó Draco con un deje de envidia al mirarse en el espejo. Y eso que no era especialmente guapa, pero el vestido color borgoña que llevaba le sentaba como anillo al dedo y los chapines la hacían parecer mucho más alta. Él, sin embargo, parecía la cosa más estúpida que había visto en toda su vida. 

― No pienso bajar con esto puesto― gruñó, incómodo. El corsé le apretaba como mil demonios y apenas podía respirar. 

Y es que, el plan magnífico de Pansy había resultado ser vestirlo como una doncella y colarlo en la fiesta como si fuera una invitada más. ¡Una! 

― Oh, vamos, estás adorable― replicó ella, acomodándole el faldón. 

― Me veo ridículo. Todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta― rezongó―. Además, ¿cómo pretendes que consiga apoyos vestida como… una chica? ¡Nadie me va a tomar en serio! 

― Tonterías. Todo el mundo está dispuesto a ayudar a una dama. 

― ¡Pero yo no soy una dama! 

Y ni siquiera parecía una, añadió para sí mismo. Tenía la cara demasiado alargada y era tan alto que Pansy, con sus chapines de quince centímetros, apenas le llegaba a la altura de su nariz. Parecía una broma, con sus brazos alargados, sus manos grandes y su pecho plano. 

― ¿Por qué haces esto, Pansy? 

― ¿Por qué hago el que?― preguntó distraída, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello―. Que corto tienes el pelo. 

―Podría haberme colado como un hombre― explicó, apartándola con molestia―. Me podría haber puesto una careta. O una peluca. 

― Se habrían dado cuenta― replicó Pansy sin inmutarse, mientras sacaba su varita―. Además, no hubiese sido tan divertido. Cierra los ojos. 

Obedeció, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Las palabras de Pansy se le clavaron en el cerebro. No hubiese sido tan divertido. ¿Qué se suponía que era? ¿Un elfo doméstico? ¿Un bufón? 

Pansy murmuró unas palabras y golpeó tres veces su varita contra su nariz. 

― ¿Qué haces? 

― Bueno, ya sabes, para que parezcas un poco más femenino― Draco se echó un poco hacia atrás y arqueó una ceja. 

― ¿Estás de broma? 

― Vamos, déjame alargarte un poco el pelo, te puedo hacer tirabuzones― se señaló su propio cabello con la varita. 

― Ni se te ocurra volver a apuntarme con eso. 

Pansy bufó y puso los ojos en blanco: 

― Al menos déjame maquillarte. 

~X~ 

_Continuará._


	2. Señora Reina, tú eres como una estrella, pero Blancanieves es mil veces más bella.

El plan era una auténtica locura, ¡pero había funcionado! Draco había cenado a escasos metros de su tía y ésta ni se había inmutado, ¡incluso había alabado su vestido! Pansy estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y no había parado de darle pequeños codazos en toda la velada, para recordárselo. 

― ¿Qué te parece ese de allí?― preguntó Draco apoyado en la barandilla, señalando sin disimulo al Príncipe de Durmstrang, un reino muy lejano. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, aunque algo torpe, y con una gran capa de piel de oso. 

Pansy alargó el cuello, agarrándose a la barandilla del balcón con fuerza para no caerse. 

― Es muy atractivo, ¿no te parece? 

Aunque internamente Draco no pudo evitar darle la razón, pues aquel príncipe era un hombre muy atractivo, sintió el impulso de reprenderla. Al fin y al cabo no estaban allí para disfrutar. Tenían negocios pendientes. 

― ¿Puedes concentrarte?― susurró―. ¿Siempre te pones así de tonta cuando ves príncipes? 

― Solo cuando veo príncipes atractivos― replicó ella sacándole la lengua. Draco dibujó una media sonrisa, Pansy nunca había tenido la compostura necesaria para ser la hija de un Barón―. He oído que su flota tiene cien barcos. 

Draco asintió. Barcos, seguro que podrían servirle para algo. 

― ¿Y el del reino de Hufflepuff?― preguntó, señalando a un muchacho que se veía obligado a bailar con su tía. Sintió lástima por él. A pesar de la distancia, podía ver claramente cómo su tía lo tocaba de una manera sugerente siempre que podía. 

― Casi todo son aldeanos― respondió con eficiencia Pansy―. Aunque tienen una pequeña guardia de magos muy poderosos. Los llaman Las Lanzas de Plata. Y también es guapísimo― añadió con un ronroneo, como si aquel dato fuera completamente necesario para tomar una decisión. 

― Podrían sernos útiles― asintió Draco lentamente, pensando en la propia guardia de magos de su tía, Los Caballeros Walpurgis. 

Paseó su vista entre el resto de distinguidos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su tía. La princesa de Beauxbatons y su hermana, la infanta, hablaban en una esquina con las cabezas muy juntas. Pansy le había dicho que tenían un grupo de magos que luchaban a lomos de caballos voladores. El príncipe de Ravenclaw estaba cerca de ellas y no paraba de lanzarles miradas insinuantes. Si no recordaba mal, tenía a su disposición una serie de máquinas de guerra que harían temblar al mismísimo Salazar, fundador de su reino. 

― Mira, el reino de Salem― señaló a una mujer que hablaba con su padre― podría ser útil si la guerra se alarga. Tienen la más grande red comercial― Draco asintió―. Y el hijo del Emperador del lejano reino de Magot… Mahotouro…― Pansy chasqueó la lengua― ¡Mahoutokoro! Dicen que es el mejor duelista de nuestro siglo. 

― ¿Alguien más?― intentó mantener toda aquella información en su cabeza, aunque dudaba que pudiera. 

― Bueno, no veo al príncipe de Gryffindor― confesó ella estirándose más sobre el balcón. Draco sabía que, en el pasado, su reino le había declarado la guerra al de Gryffindor. A pesar de haberla perdido, su tía Bella siempre cantaba sus grandes victorias. Como el asesinato de sus reyes. 

― Quizá no lo hayan invitado― aventuró Draco apartándose de la barandilla. 

― Es una lástima. Dicen que tiene el ejército más numeroso― Pansy le imitó, alisando la falda de su vestido―. Más de cien mil espadas a su disposición, sin contar magos. 

Draco asintió. Tenía razón. 

― Creo que empezaré por el Príncipe de Durmstrang― comentó mientras Pansy se agarraba a su brazo. Era algo incómodo andar así, con las abultadas faldas chocando entre sí, pero no se quejó. Tenía que admitir que el ridículo plan de Pansy podría dar los resultados deseados. 

― Yo podría ir a…― Pansy se detuvo. Cerca se había oído un pequeño estruendo, parecido al que hacían los elfos domésticos al aparecerse. Draco la miró y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio. 

― ¡Oh, dios mío!― jadeó una voz femenina―. ¡Estaba preocupada, Harry! Has tardado demasiado. ¡Ya no sabía que excusa darle a esa horrible mujer! 

― Lo siento, Hermione― ¿Hermione? Aquel nombre le sonaba de algo. Y la voz… 

Draco miró a Pansy, sin acabar de entender que pasaba. 

― Harry― susurró ella, mientras la pareja hablaba a lo lejos―. El príncipe de Gryffindor se llama así, Harry Potter. 

― ¿Ha habido suerte? ¿Les has encontrado?― la voz tenía un tono lastimero, lleno de esperanza. 

― No― replicó la otra voz―. Empiezo a creer que nunca… 

Draco asintió. El ejército más poderoso, más de cien mil espadas. Tragó saliva y, olvidándose del orgullo que le quedaba, se deshizo del brazo de Pansy. Giró por el corredor, dispuesto a cualquier cosa. 

Menos a aquella. 

Allí había dos personas: una mujer de espesos rizos castaños con un vestido de cuello alto y de poco volumen de color turquesa, que se abrazaba a un hombre vestido con el cabello negro alborotado, una capa con mangas rojiza y una espalda de manufactura goblin en su cinto. 

Eran los de aquella mañana. 

El hombre de la espada, el príncipe Harry, clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Draco intentó sonreír, como había visto sonreír a Pansy siempre que quería algo de algún hombre. 

― ¿Quién eres tú?― preguntó con desconfianza, apartándose de la mujer. Hermione, creía que se llamaba. 

― Yo… Os he escuchado― parpadeó, largamente―. Quizá, quizá pueda ayudaros. A encontrar eso que se os ha perdido. 

― ¿Por qué?― gruñó él desconfiado, con una mano en el mango de su espada. 

Draco se mordió el labio y miró a ambos lados. Iba embutido en un vestido de mujer y Pansy se había atrevido a manipular sus facciones. No tenía tiempo para ser discreto. 

― He oído que tienes un ejército. Más de cien mil espadas― se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos adelante―. El reino de Slytherin debería estar en manos de su legítimo dueño. 

― ¿Qué?― Harry arqueó las cejas, divertido―. Lo siento pero no va a poder ser. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que conquistar un reino para… 

― Para un niñato malcriado que maltrata a elfos domésticos― le cortó Hermione. 

― ¿Perdón?― Draco parpadeó, incrédulo. 

― Me lo ha dicho uno de los que trabaja aquí― se justificó la chica, ruborizándose. 

― Lo siento, no hay trato. De cualquier manera, dudo que una doncella pudiera ayudarnos― Harry se encogió de hombros y tiró del brazo de Hermione. 

― ¡Harry!― protestó la chica, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Draco se extrañó, ¿qué clase de confianzas eran esas? 

Y, aunque lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era lanzarle una buena maldición, se mordió la lengua. Más de cien mil espadas. El ejército más grande. Suspiró. 

― ¡Espera!― Draco dio un par de zancadas para ponerse a su altura, pero tropezó con el dobladillo de su propio vestido. 

Durante un segundo se vio contra el suelo, pero un par de brazos le agarraron por la cintura antes. Draco se quedó sin respiración y dudaba que fuera debido a lo apretado que llevaba el maldito corsé. El corazón le latía con fuerza y notaba los brazos del príncipe Harry contra su cuerpo. 

― ¡Cuidado!― murmuró él, ayudándolo a incorporarse. 

― Sí…― farfulló un poco incómodo. Estaban frente a frente, el príncipe Harry con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, muy juntos. Demasiado cerca. Tanto que Draco temía que notase lo rápido que le latía el corazón―. ¿Po…? ¿Podrías soltarme? 

― ¡Sí, claro!― el príncipe dio un par de pasos atrás, soltándolo―. Perdona, bueno… Eh… Hermione y yo vamos a ir al baile― hizo un par de gestos vagos con sus manos hacia el salón. 

― ¡No, espera! 

― Lo siento, de verdad. Tengo que aparecer en ese baile. 

Draco tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de seguirle. cien mil espadas, se dijo. Tiene cien mil espadas a su disposición. 

― ¡Podríamos bailar juntos!― exclamó alcanzándolo. Harry lo miró y sonrió tímidamente. 

― Bueno, no sé…― murmuró mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Draco se volvió a sentir un poco como la cosa más estúpida del mundo, enfundado en aquel vestido blanco de mujer. Le sacaba más de media cabeza. Seguro que estaba pensando en el ridículo que haría al bailar con una mujer tan grande. 

― Podrías contarme qué es lo que estáis buscando― se apresuró a añadir. Harry frunció el ceño. 

― No es buena idea― les interrumpió Hermione, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano hasta el momento, con voz firme. 

― ¡Oh, vamos!― gimió―. Yo os he dicho que quiero recuperar… le el trono al legítimo heredero. Eso podría considerarse como alta traición, no es como si… 

― ¡Harry! 

― Está bien, bailemos― aceptó Harry cogiéndole de la mano con cierta brusquedad y tirando de él―. Pero olvida lo que oíste antes, por favor. 

Draco asintió torpemente mientras lo seguía. La mano de Harry, grande y ligeramente áspera (o, por lo menos, más ásperas que las suyas), tiraba de él. Estaba nervioso. 

La música que envolvía el recinto era suave, compuesta por instrumentos de viento. Muy lenta, prácticamente te invitaba a balancearte. La gente se movía al ritmo, dando pequeños pasos, girando sobre sí misma y flexionando sus rodillas, en una larga cola, mientras distintos elfos domésticos pasaban con grandes bandejas llenas de comida y de bebida. 

Harry se paró en medio de la sala. Tras una pequeña reverencia, que Draco se apresuró a imitar, comenzó a moverse. Un par de pasos adelante siguiendo la fila, girar hacia fuera, girar hacia dentro, genuflexión. 

― Entonces― farfulló Draco mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo lentamente hacia delante. No podía distraerse, necesitaba aquellas tropas. Habría alguna manera de conseguirlas―, ¿eres de verdad el príncipe del reino de Gryffindor? 

― Sí, bueno…― Harry se movió un paso hacia atrás apoyando todo su peso sobre esa pierna y dio media vuelta arrastrándolo con él―. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez? Tu cara me suena. 

― No― replicó rápidamente Draco, alegrándose de los sutiles cambios que había hecho Pansy en su rostro―. En realidad casi nunca salgo del castillo. 

― Entonces debes conocer bastante bien al principito, a tu amigo― Harry se inclinó ligeramente hacia él―. No entiendo por qué quieres darle el reino. Ni que hubiera hecho algo alguna vez para ganárselo. 

Draco entrecerró sus ojos. 

― Resulta que es su derecho de nacimiento― replicó fríamente. 

― ¿Y dónde está ahora? Seguro que consideraba que recibir a los representantes de otros países sería toda una pérdida de tiempo. 

― ¿Qué?― Draco parpadeó sorprendido, ¿eso era lo que pensaban de él? Se mordió la lengua para no responderle nada que estropeara la conversación―. No es como si la reina le permitiese venir― murmuró echándose hacia delante, intentando que nadie lo escuchara. 

― ¿En serio? 

― Ella... 

― Es una sádica― asintió Harry sin inmutarse―. Al igual que su sobrino, ya has oído a Hermione. 

Draco quiso protestar. Él no era ningún sádico. Los elfos domésticos eran sus siervos, quiso excusarse, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. Y la mayoría eran unos desagradecidos que corrían a contarle hasta el asunto más minúsculo a su tía. 

― También he oído― continuó Harry sin inmutarse demasiado―, que matan a los nacidos de la plebe. 

Draco abrió la boca. Claro, ¿qué iban a hacer con ellos? Eran peligrosos. Hacían que se tambaleara el orden establecido. No tenían nada y, de pronto, tenían el derecho de reclamar un título. 

Pero… Draco parpadeó, ¡claro! Esa era la solución. Quizá si le demostrara que él no sería tan malvado como lo era su tía le proporcionaría su ayuda. Podría prometer un título para los nacidos de la plebe, ¡por supuesto! Y dejar de patear a los elfos domésticos no constituía, casi, ningún esfuerzo. 

― Escucha, Harry― sus pasos les llevaron hasta el final de la fila. Él lo miró, sonrió un poco, y soltó su mano. 

Draco giró sobre sí mismo y, olvidando el plácido ritmo, volvió corriendo al principio de la cola. Prácticamente chocó contra una dama que estaba delante de él, pero poco le importó cuando volvió a sujetar la mano de Harry. Iba por buen camino. 

― Escucha, creo que el príncipe Draco― murmuró flexionando sus rodillas y pensando en lo raro que sonaba referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona― no es como su tía. Me consta que no tendría problemas en dejar vivir a los sangresucia. 

El efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato. Harry se paró bruscamente y arrugó el ceño. La pareja que bailaba detrás de ellos tuvo que detenerse a su vez para no chocar contra ellos. 

― ¿Qué?― farfulló. 

― Que… 

― Tenéis que seguir bailando― susurró la mujer que estaba tras de ellos. 

Harry agarró su mano de nuevo, aunque con más fuerza: ― No vuelvas a decir esa palabra. 

― ¿Cuál? ¿Príncipe? ¿Tanto os moles…? 

― Sangresucia― replicó rápidamente, parecía realmente enfadado―. Es fea, no está bien. 

Draco no supo qué responder y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que volvieron a separarse al final de la fila. No entendía al príncipe Harry. Se suponía que su status era superior, ¿no? Entonces… ¿por qué…? Bueno, no importaba. Estaba haciendo grandes progresos. Probablemente el príncipe Harry ya estaría deseando hacer algún trato para devolverle su reino. Así que, si tanto le había molestado, se disculparía. 

No pensaba poner en riesgo cien mil soldados por una sola palabra. 

Al llegar al principio de la fila sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco. Allí estaba su tía, con un enorme vestido negro con detalles en dorado. Llevaba sus oscuros bucles recogidos en una redecilla, los pómulos coloreados y una sonrisa calculada en sus labios. 

― ¡Príncipe Harry!― canturreó dando un paso al frente cuando el joven apareció―. Llevo toda la noche buscándolo. 

Y sin mediar más palabras, lo agarró de la mano. Draco se quedó allí anclado, hasta que notó que la misma mujer de antes le daba un pequeño empujoncito. Aceptó la mano de un hombre extremadamente bajito y apresuró su paso, intentando pegarse lo máximo a su tía. 

― Entonces, ¿no habéis tenido problemas en llegar hasta aquí, príncipe Harry?― preguntó su tía con un tono absolutamente falso―. Me alegro, dicen que en los bosques hay bandidos. Y lobos. 

― La verdad es que el único incidente lo tuvimos esta mañana, pero ya lejos del bosque― respondió con tranquilidad Harry―. La hija de un barón perdió los papeles y se puso a gritar como una loca. Uno de sus criados tuvo que serenarla. ¿Se imagina? 

Draco frunció el ceño, ¡él no era ningún criado! ¡Ni ningún mozo de cuadras! 

― Vaya, no sabe cuánto lo lamento― aunque por el tono en el que lo decía, Draco dudó que realmente lo hiciera―. Entonces, ¿le gusta mi castillo? 

― Sí, umm, es enorme. He visto que hay muchos cuadros― aquel intento de sonar amistoso era realmente patético, pensó divertido Draco. 

― Sí, a mi hermana le encantaban. Llenó el castillo de ellos. ¡Tendrías que ver la cantidad que tenemos guardados, cogiendo polvo! 

Los ojos de Harry se cruzaron un segundo con los suyos y vocalizó algo que Draco no pudo llegar a entender. O que no se esforzó en entender. Quizá, y solo quizá, se había quedado mirándole a los ojos. Un segundo. Dos a lo sumo. 

Como mucho tres. 

Lo suficiente como para olvidarse de dónde estaba o de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que a escaso medio metro de él estaba su tía. 

― ¡Inútil!― chilló cuando se chocó contra ella―. ¡Cómo te atreves! 

Draco se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, sorprendido. El hombre con el que había bailado hasta aquel momento se había desvanecido de su lado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente algún tipo de disculpa. 

Pero no le dio tiempo. Su tía sacó rápidamente la varita y le apuntó sin mostrar ni una pizca de piedad. 

― ¡Crucio! 

Ya había experimentado aquella maldición antes. Una única vez. Tenía ocho años y había robado el espejo de su tía, pero no recordaba que fuera así. Como si cien miles de agujas ardiendo te atravesaran. Su cuerpo se retorció por el dolor. Mientras sus rodillas chocaban contra el suelo, todo se volvió negro. 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba recostado contra el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la estridente voz de su tía se le clavaba en los oídos, aunque no acababa de entender sus palabras. La música había cesado. Apoyado sobre las palmas de sus manos, que le quemaban, intentó levantarse. 

― ¿Te atreves a desafiar a tu reina?― chilló con furia, dando un par de pasos hacia él e inclinándose―. ¿Cómo te―a―tre―ves?― preguntó clavando su varita en su cuello. 

― cien milady, por favor, ha sido un accidente― oyó la voz de Harry, detrás de ella. 

― Oh, yo decidiré si ha sido un accidente o no― replicó fríamente mojándose sus carnosos labios―. Ahora, bonita, ¿por qué no nos dices cómo te llamas antes de que te demuestre como se debe tratar a una reina? 

Draco abrió y cerró las bocas varias veces. Era incapaz de pensar ningún nombre. Apartó la mirada de los ojos oscuros de su tía, intentando pensar en uno desesperadamente. 

― Bien, si no nos vas a deleitar con tu nombre― apartó la varita de él y se incorporó―. Iremos a la segunda parte del plan. 

― Su majestad…― comenzó el príncipe Harry, llevándose una mano al cinto. 

― Mi reino, mis normas― respondió levantando la varita, hizo una pequeña floritura con ella mientras exclamaba―: ¡Cr…! 

― ¡No!― el vestido borgoña de Pansy se interpuso en su visión―. ¡Por favor, sea clemente, su majestad! 

Draco sintió como un escalofrío le rodeaba y se tensó en el acto. Notaba los tentáculos de la mente de su tía intentando penetrar en su mente. Déjala en blanco, se ordenó, no sientas nada. No hay nada. 

― ¿Su majest…?― comenzó a susurrar Pansy. 

― ¡Cállate, niña estúpida! 

La mente de su tía dejó de intentar penetrar en la suya. El salón permanecía en un tenso silencio y casi podía escuchar la respiración de Pansy, nerviosa. Una vocecilla en su cabeza deseó que Pansy fuera la mitad de buena con la oclumancia de lo que lo era combinando la ropa. 

La exclamación de sorpresa que se escapó de los labios de su tía le indicó que no lo era. Con un gesto brusco, empujó a la muchacha a un lado. 

Draco tragó saliva intentando mantener la calma. Tía Bella tenía los ojos desorbitados, los labios fruncidos con fuerza y las uñas clavadas en las palmas de su mano. 

― ¡TÚ!― chilló apuntándole con la varita sin pestañear. Draco gateó hacia atrás, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de su tía. A la mierda la calma, lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de allí. Y cuanto antes, mejor―. ¡TÚ, MOCOSO INGRATO! 

Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró al príncipe Harry. Parecía un poco desconcertado, con la varita casi apuntando a su tía, como si no acabara a atreverse a atacarla. Joder, pensó con cierta desazón, prácticamente lo tenía convencido. ¿Seguiría estando dispuesto a ayudarle? 

Probablemente no, el príncipe Harry lo odiaba, y eso que ni siquiera se conocían. 

― ¡Finite! 

― Tía― murmuró con voz ronca, inclinando la cabeza. No deseaba ver la expresión de nadie y, menos que la de nadie, la de Harry. Quería refugiarse en su dormitorio, debajo de sus pesadas mantas, y esperar a que todo acabase. 

Ojalá no se hubiera dejado convencer por Pansy. 

~X~ 

_Continuará._


	3. La matarás, y en prueba de haber cumplido mi orden, me traerás sus pulmones y su hígado

Draco se quería morir. O, bueno, morirse no, porque eso sería darle el gusto a su tía. Pero ocultarse hasta que todo el reino se olvidara de lo sucedido la noche anterior no era tan mala idea. Quizá en cien o ciento cincuenta años nadie lo recordara. Pero su tía no iba a darle aquella satisfacción, por supuesto. Tendría que bajar a desayunar y sabía que algunos de los invitados de la fiesta del día anterior se habían quedado para pasar la noche en el castillo. 

Además el maldito elfo doméstico ya había ido a avisarle y sabía que no podía demorar demasiado el levantarse, pero… ¿cómo se iba a enfrentar a todos los ojos que le mirarían jocosos? ¿A las burlas? 

Oyó un pequeño ¡plop! que le indicaba que un elfo acababa de aparecerse en su habitación: 

― El ama Bellatrix quiere que…― le informó el elfo con su voz chirriante. 

― ¡Largo!― gritó tirándole a ciegas su almohada―. ¡Déjame en paz, maldita criatura! 

Salió de la cama de un salto, dispuesto a sacar al bicho de allí a patadas. El elfo, al verlo levantado, se desapareció rápidamente. 

― ¡Eso, lárgate y no vuelvas!― gruñó dando una patada al aire. 

Con expresión resoluta abrió su vestidor y buscó las prendas más masculinas y elegantes que tenía. Nadie se iba a burlar de él diciendo que era un muchacho de cuadras. Y, ni mucho menos, se atrevería a llamarlo doncella. Oh, no permitiría esa ofensa, no de nuevo. Escogió una combinación de negro y plata en un traje rígido y de muchas capas, como estaba establecido para alguien de su condición social. Camisa, jubón, ropón, medias, calzas… 

Notaba la presencia del elfo doméstico a sus espaldas, observándolo desde la oscuridad, pero decidió no prestarle más atención. Un segundo antes de salir de la habitación se paró ante su espejo. 

Que se atreviera alguien a reírse de él, se dijo mientras arreglaba las apretadas mangas de su jubón. A ver si lo conseguían. Se aseguraría de recordarles de quién era hijo. 

Bajó hasta el comedor con paso firme. No iba a dejarse amedrentar, no. Él era el príncipe, el legítimo heredero de la nación. Él… Él podía oír las risas resonando contra sus oídos, ver los dedos que le señalaban. Podía ver la expresión de incredulidad del príncipe Harry, la de furia de su tía y la de terror de la idiota de Pansy. 

Con un suspiro mal disimulado atravesó el comedor. 

― ¡Draco, querida!― Exclamó su tía nada más verle. 

Él se quedó anclado a la entrada, con expresión desencajada. Esa mujer… esa bruja, ¿cómo se atrevía? La sala, en la que había cerca de diez nobles desayunando, se había quedado en un completo silencio. 

― Ven, querida, siéntate a mi lado― dio un par de golpecitos a una silla junto a la suya, presidiendo la mesa. 

Draco apretó los puños e intentó recomponer una media sonrisa, antes de dar el primer paso. Reconoció a varios de los asistentes. En una esquina estaba el hijo del emperador de Mahoutokoro desayunando en silencio, el atractivo príncipe de Durmstrang estaba sentado junto a una pálida y ojerosa Pansy y, por supuesto, el príncipe Harry estaba a la vera de su tía. De pie y con expresión estúpida. 

Draco arqueó una ceja desafiante cuando llegó a su altura. 

― Vamos, siéntate, te estábamos esperando― insistió su tía con una voz demasiado cantarina―. He pensado que esta tarde podríamos llamar a alguna modista― continuó en voz alta para que todo el mundo pudiera oírla―. Ya sabes, no podemos permitir que una linda princesita se vista así. 

Alguien rió y Draco se obligó a sonreír, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Tomó asiento, intentando mantener toda la compostura que le quedaba. Al lado del príncipe Harry estaba la chica que lo había acompañado durante el día anterior, Hermione. Ella le miró durante unos instantes y luego le sonrió amablemente. 

Draco apartó la mirada molesto y la fijó en su plato. Frente a él, el príncipe Harry se apresuró a sentarse. 

― Entonces, me estaba diciendo príncipe Harry, que piensa quedarse más tiempo…― su tía se giró hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa falsa. 

Draco se sirvió una manzana y empezó a trocearla con cierta parsimonia. No pensaba demostrarle a nadie lo incómodo que se sentía ahí sentado, tan cerca de su tía y con tantos pares de ojos sobre él. Tenía todo el derecho a estar allí. 

― ¡Harry!― le llamó la atención Hermione, golpeando su hombro. 

― ¿Qué? Eh, perdone, ¿qué estaba diciendo? 

Al menos, se dijo Draco, el pobre príncipe Harry parecía estar incómodo en su presencia. Algo era algo, se dijo mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de la manzana. 

― Que― comenzó de nuevo tía Bella, con un gesto de molestia― me estaba diciendo que se iba a quedar en el reino durante más tiempo. 

― ¡Oh! Sí, por supuesto― se apresuró a contestar―. Durante el viaje al castillo no he podido evitar fijarme, tiene unas tierras muy hermosas. Me gustaría visitarlas. 

― Oh, es usted todo un aventurero― alabó tía Bella acariciando una de las manos de Draco―: No se preocupe por la estancia, mi sobrina y yo estaremos encantadas de que os quedéis usted y su... amiga en nuestro hogar. 

Draco se obligó a sonreír, un poco, aunque su expresión parecía más bien una advertencia: ríete y atente a las consecuencias. En frente suya, el príncipe Harry asintió brevemente. 

― Son muy amables. Tanto Hermione como yo aceptamos esa estancia encantados. 

― Sí― afirmó la chica con una expresión forzada en el rostro―. Es usted muy amable. 

― Bueno― murmuró el príncipe Harry volviéndose a levantar―. Nosotros partimos ya, hay muchas cosas por ver. 

― Por supuesto― coincidió tía Bella asintiendo―. Hacedme un favor y no vayáis al bosque, es terriblemente peligroso. Y no nos gustaría que sufrierais ningún daño. 

Todos sonrieron y se despidieron como si fueran viejos amigos. Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando, hasta que solo quedaron Pansy, su tía y él. Draco, que había estado esperando la furia de su tía durante todo el desayuno, solo se sintió desconcertado cuando su tía les dispensó: 

― Podeis marcharos― informó mientras se miraba en su espejo de mano. 

Draco se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, pretendiendo no demostrar su alivio con unos pasos lentos. 

― Espejito, espejito― dijo entonces su tía―, ¿quién es en este reino la más poderosa? 

Se conocía de memoria la fórmula. Entonces, el espejo respondería "Tú, mi reina, eres la más poderosa de este reino", solo que en aquella ocasión cambió. 

― Mi reina― dijo la voz desde el espejo―, es cierto que eres una bruja poderosa, pero Draco es más poderoso que tú. 

El corazón se le paró por un momento. Giró su rostro hacia su tía y vio su expresión llena de sorpresa. Que le dieran a las apariencias, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y, cuando su tía quiso reaccionar, ya estaba bien lejos de ella. 

~X~ 

Después de comer, rápidamente y a escondidas de su tía, Draco salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Tenía el miedo en el cuerpo, ¿qué demonios podría significar aquello? ¿Que él era más poderoso que su tía? ¿Sería algún tipo de profecía que auguraba que recuperaría su trono próximamente? 

Allí se encontraba Severus Snape, el maestre de castillo, rodeado de vapores y libros. La habitación tenía un extraño olor acre que era imposible hacer desaparecer. 

― ¡Maestre Snape!― jadeó cuando le vio. El hombre, con una nariz protuberante y dos cortinillas de cabello negro que le tapaban los ojos, le miró impasible. 

― Llegas pronto― le dijo en voz baja e incontradecible. 

― Ha pasado algo― intentó explicarse Draco, pero el maestre Snape le interrumpió. 

― Coge ese libro, Draco― señaló a una estantería mientras removía su caldero―. El de la izquierda. Hoy vamos a tener una clase práctica. 

― ¿Práctica?― repitió Draco lentamente. 

― Sí, eso es. Necesito un par de plantas que solo crecen en el bosque y no puedo esperar que los inútiles de los secuaces de la reina me las traigan. 

Draco asintió, algo excitado. Siempre le gustaba oír que tenía la oportunidad de salir del castillo. 

― Pero― musitó acordándose de golpe de su tía―. No se me está permitido salir… 

― No te preocupes― Snape negó con la cabeza―. Está muy ocupada preparándolo todo para que el príncipe Harry se sienta como en casa. 

~X~ 

Apenas una hora después, los dos estaban atravesando el bosque. Snape iba delante, con su larga túnica negra, y Draco lo seguía con un compendio botánico entre sus manos, buscando una maldita planta. 

― ¿Para qué sirve el asfódelo?― preguntó levantando la vista del libro. 

― ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en todos estos años?― dijo con ironía el maestre―. El asfódelo sirve para realizar las pociones más poderosas, pues aunque sus raíces son venenosas bien tratadas son el ingrediente fundamental de la Amortentia. 

― ¿Amortentia?― repitió lentamente Draco―, ¿para qué quieres tú eso? 

Snape le miró fijamente durante un segundo y luego suspiró: ― No es para mí. Tu tía la pidió. 

― Oh― se asqueó Draco. Casi se podía imaginar a su tía restregándose contra el príncipe de Hufflepuff. O contra Harry. Solo de pensarlo el corazón le dio un pequeño salto. 

― ¿No es esa flor de allí? Draco, ¿puedes ir a mirar?― llamó su atención Snape. 

Draco arrugó el ceño y asintió. Subió un par de metros para encontrarse con una planta diminuta y de pétalos alargados. Comprobó el dibujo del manuscrito y negó con la cabeza. 

― No, me temo que esta no es…― Draco se calló en el acto. Al voltearse se encontró a Snape con la varita en alto, apuntándolo―. ¿Qué…? 

― ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en todos estos años?― repitió con un deje de impaciencia, mientras le lanzaba la varita―. Tu tía te quiere muerto y me ha mandado a mí para acabar el trabajo. 

Draco palideció. Prácticamente tiró el compendio para atrapar la varita. No acababa de comprender porque se la lanzaba el maestre Snape, pero si quería un duelo lo tendría. 

― Quédate en el bosque, sal del reino o conviértete en una florecilla― continuó Snape con amargura―, pero no vuelvas jamás al castillo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, muchacho. 

― ¿Qué?― farfulló Draco sin acabar de comprender. 

Con un giro de muñecas, Snape hizo levitar el libro: ― Procura no morir envenenado― recomendó mientras prácticamente lo estampaba en contra suya. 

― ¡Snape!― gritó Draco, pero el maestre ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. 

~X~ 

Era tarde y el bosque se encontraba en un tenebroso silencio. Draco se había refugiado entre dos árboles y había conjurado un pequeño fuego para no morirse de frío, mientras que el ropón le servía de almohada. Aunque, lo peor de todo era el hambre. 

Draco había vivido toda su vida en un castillo lleno de sirvientes y de lujos y, aunque desde que murieron sus padres no recibió ninguna clase de cariño, nunca le había faltado comida en el estómago. Había intentado encontrar alguna de las plantas que ponía el libro, pero la luz se había ido demasiado deprisa y había acabado teniendo que conformarse con unas bayas que le habían manchado los dedos y la boca más que llenado. 

Y ahora solo tenía que intentar dormir. Aunque era difícil ya que cada sombra parecía un enemigo a batir. Draco mantenía su varita fuertemente apretada contra su pecho. 

~X~ 

Draco gimió, molesto. Un rayo de luz no dejaba de filtrarse entre sus espesas cortinas y no le dejaban dormir. Siempre era igual, pensó mientras se volteaba para encontrar una posición más cómoda sobre el suelo. 

Un momento, ¿suelo? 

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido. Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior se agolparon en su mente. No estaba en palacio, estaba en un bosque inhóspito y peligroso. El fuego que había conjurado la noche anterior se había consumido y el estómago le reclamaba comida. 

Tras echar un vistazo al libro y descubrir que, aparte de corteza de abedul y las bayas que manchaban más que alimentaban, no había nada comestible a sus alrededores, decidió levantar el campamento y comenzar a moverse. Aún no sabía qué iba a hacer, ¿vivir en el bosque, como si fuera una ardilla? ¿Buscar asilo en otro reino? 

Fuera como fuese, sí que sabía algo. Si no encontraba pronto una fuente de agua se podía dar por muerto. Ya sentía la garganta seca. 

Podría usar el encantamiento Aguamenti, pero a la larga resultaría más un problema que una solución, ya que el agua producida por este hechizo no era apta para el consumo humano. 

Si hubiese sido un simple plebeyo quizá podría haber estado en apuros, dando vueltas y más vueltas buscando una fuente de agua sin encontrar nada. Pero él era el príncipe y, por lo tanto, un mago y tenía mejores recursos. Así pues, levantó la varita y exclamó: 

― ¡Accio trucha! 

Media hora después estaba sentado frente a la orilla de un riachuelo, intentando cocinar el pescado. El fuego humeaba demasiado, creía, y el pescado se estaba poniendo muy negro. Pero nunca antes había hecho algo así y no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. 

Por supuesto, el resultado fue desastroso. Al primer bocado que dio, la boca se le llenó de escamas y prácticamente tiró el pescado encima del fuego para ir a aclararse la boca. Para el segundo abrió el pescado con un diffindo. La carne estaba cruda y ciertas partes tenía un desagradable sabor metálico que hizo que Draco empezase a ver con mejores ojos la corteza de los árboles. 

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir en un bosque? Se moriría de hambre antes de que llegara el verano. 

Por supuesto, se dijo, no se podía quedar quieto. Tendría que buscar un lugar más seguro para pasar la noche, pues se suponía que en el bosque había criaturas muy peligrosas. Visto de manera positiva, había tenido mucha suerte de salir de una pieza. 

Caminó durante toda la mañana y, tras hacer una pausa en la que descubrió que la corteza interior del abedul no era un plato tan desagradable para el paladar, vio algo en el horizonte que le llamó la atención. 

Así, a lo lejos y entre las copas de los árboles, no podía estar muy seguro pero… Pero parecía una chimenea. ¡No! Tenía que serlo. Quizá, quizá habría una familia que vivía en el bosque y le podrían ofrecer un plato de comida caliente. O, bueno, también podría estar abandonada. Pero seguía significando refugio inmediato. 

Con el corazón en un puño siguió el recorrido del río hasta llegar a una casa alargada, de estructura débil y que parecía haber sido construida en distintas momentos. De cinco chimeneas, en la entrada había un pequeño letrero que rezaba "La Madriguera". 

Draco llamó a la puerta y, tras contar hasta cinco, sacó su varita y la abrió con magia. El interior de la casa no estaba mucho mejor y había pocas pistas de si estaba habitada o no. Si bien, por un lado, había cacharros sin fregar en la pila, por el otro había una gran capa de polvo que indicaba que hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por el aspecto del lugar. 

Una segunda revisión del lugar le dio la pista de que debía de haber habido gente en la casa hacía poco tiempo. Un frutero lleno de bayas de buen aspecto y piñones parecía ser una prueba muy concluyente. 

Se dejó caer en un banco de almohadones muy mullidos, que se hundieron bajo su peso, y con la varita fue encantando las pequeñas frutas para que volaran hasta su boca. Aquello sí que era vida. Sosegada, digna de un rey. Aunque el mobiliario no fuera el mejor. Todo era tan mullidito y había dormido tan mal la noche anterior que no pudo evitar caer dormido. 

~X~ 

― ¿Creéis que es un ladrón?― murmuró una voz masculina demasiado cerca. 

― No, no tiene pinta de ladrón― contradijo una femenina. 

― Parece una princesita― se burló una tercera voz. 

― Podríamos enseñarle a no entrar en propiedades ajenas… ― añadió un cuarto con voz maliciosa. 

― ¿Cómo creéis que habrá llegado hasta aquí? 

― ¡Nos meterá en problemas!― exclamó alguien alarmado. 

― Ey, creo que está despierto. 

Draco gruñó un poco. Le dolía el cuello, probablemente de una mala postura para dormir, y tenía la impresión de que acababa de cerrar los ojos. Aun así, la idea de que le habían pillado con la guardia baja hizo que se despertara del todo. 

Delante de él había siete personas, pelirrojas y sucias, de aspecto vulgar. 

― ¿Quién eres tú?― preguntó uno de los pecosos, grandullón, de ojos azules y nariz alargada. 

Draco se llevó rápidamente la mano al lugar en el que debería encontrarse su varita. 

― ¿Buscas esto?― la única chica del grupo, alta y pelirroja como el resto, balanceó su varita frente a sus ojos. 

― ¡Devuélvemela!― demandó extendiendo su mano. Por primera vez la podía tener sin tener que escondérsela a nadie, no pensaba aceptar su pérdida tan pronto. 

― ¿Quién eres?― repitió el chico de la nariz alargada. 

― Seguro que es un criminal, deberíamos entregarlo a…― comenzó a decir uno de cabello rizado. 

― Percy, no seas ridículo, ¿quién lo va a llevar hasta allí? ¿Tú?― intentó razonar uno de cabello largo y atractivo. 

― Nombre― repitió el pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a él, irritado. 

― No soy nadie― respondió Draco, un tanto abrumado. Demasiada gente, demasiadas voces. 

― ¡Oh! Yo sí sé cómo se llama― dos chicos exactamente iguales se acercaron. 

― ¡Seguro que es un criminal muy peligroso!― repitió el tal Percy. 

― Sí, se llama princesita― se burló el otro gemelo. 

Draco tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse al cuello de aquel joven. Tenía la impresión de que todo aquel asunto se había debido a la estúpida idea de Pansy de vestirlo como una niñita. De no ser por ella estaría tranquilamente en su castillo leyendo algún libro. 

― Cállate― farfulló, molesto. Definitivamente, si tuviera su varita a mano lo maldeciría. Una o dos veces. 

― ¿Aún no te has enterado?― intervino el de la nariz alargada sacando una varita―. No estás en posición de… de nada, realmente. Tu nombre― bajó su varita de arriba a abajo de manera amenazadora―. Solo lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿quién eres? 

― ¿Habéis visto? El pequeño Ronnie tiene agallas― se burló uno de los gemelos. 

― Cállate, Fred― ordenó la chica echándose hacia delante―. ¿Y bien? 

― Harry Potter― farfulló Draco sin pensárselo mucho. Aquel grupo de paletos no tendría ni idea de quién era el príncipe de Gryffindor y, sin embargo, tenían mucha de saber quién era él. 

Los siete se miraron durante un segundo antes de romper a carcajadas. 

― ¡Que divertido!― jadeó la chica, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. 

― Si, mucho― coincidió Ronnie―. Ahora, princesita… 

― ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, maldito cretino!― Draco se levantó de un salto, perdiendo los papeles. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, siete varitas le apuntaban. 

― Danos una excusa― dijo uno de ellos, bajito y de pelo rizado―. Solo una excusa. 

― Yo estoy con Percy― terció Ronnie―. Entreguémosle a las autoridades. Creo que aún nos queda un poco de poción multijugos. ¿Puedes ir a mirar, Ginny? 

― Claro― la chica se levantó de un salto, aún con su varita en las manos. 

Las palabras de Snape resonaron en su cabeza. No vuelvas jamás al castillo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, muchacho. Si lo llevaban hasta las autoridades estaría perdido. Muerto, más que muerto… enterrado. 

― ¡Esperad!― jadeó―. No… Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Soy― bueno, se dijo, no tiene ningún sentido negarlo. Probablemente lo sabrán―. Soy el príncipe heredero del reino de Slytherin. 

Como la vez anterior, los siete se quedaron mirando durante un segundo. Pero esta vez ninguno de ellos rió. 

― Creo que voy a ir a por la poción multijugos― susurró Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos. 

― Será lo mejor― coincidió el de pelo largo―. Ron, ve a por unas cuerdas. Fred… 

― ¡No!― exclamó Draco―. No podéis hacer eso. 

― ¿Por qué no, eh?― el otro gemelo, el que no se llamaba Fred, se dejó caer en el banco. 

― Porque si me entregáis, si lo hacéis… mi tía me matará. 

― ¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte?― repuso el de cabello largo―. Primero eres Harry Potter, ni más ni menos. Ahora eres el príncipe de este reino. ¿Por qué debería estar ese en medio del bosque, eh? 

― En nuestra casa― añadió Percy con un timbre agudo, algo nervioso. 

― Ya os lo he dicho― susurró―. Mi tía quiere matarme. 

― ¡Más razón para entregarte!― replicó Ron señalándolo―. Nos meterá en un aprieto. Vendrán soldados a por él. 

― Yo no sé vosotros― comentó Ginny mirándolo fijamente―, pero si realmente molesta a esa bruja… yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarle. 

― ¿Qué?― reclamó Ron. 

― No estamos aquí para crear una resistencia, Ginny, tenemos trabajo que hacer y él solo nos retrasará― señaló Percy. 

― Además, tiene pinta de ser un quejica― terció Fred―. Seguro que cree que es demasiado importante como para poner sus reales posaderas en nuestra casa. 

― ¡Basta!― ordenó el de pelo largo, mordiéndose un labio―. Digamos que… Ginny tiene razón. Tú, si… Si mantienes la casa para nosotros, cocinas, haces las camas, lavas, coses, tejes y mantienes todo limpio y ordenado, entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros. 

― No soy un maldito elfo doméstico― protestó Draco. 

― Tú decides― replicó el de pelo largo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Si no te interesa, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. 

― No sé hacer nada de eso― gimió. 

― ¡Bill, no!― gruñó Ron, dando un par de pasos al frente―. ¡No puedes hacer eso! Se supone que vamos a derrocarlo, ¡no a protegerlo! 

― ¿Qué? 

― Tampoco podemos dejarlo ahí fuera. El bosque es peligroso de noche― intervino Ginny. 

― Estoy con Ronald― intervino de nuevo Percy. 

― Yo… ― comenzó el que menos había hablado. 

― Basta ya― les cortó tajantemente Bill―. Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, votemos. Y lo que sea… será. 

Draco se sentía un poco mareado. Tanta gente, tantas voces. Era todo demasiado caótico. Y ahora querían votar para ver si le echaban o no… Fuera, fuera lo pasaría muy mal. 

― A favor― pidió Bill, y únicamente él, el callado y la chica levantaron sus manos―. En contra― los gemelos, Ron y Percy levantaron sus manos rápidamente―. Lo siento. Márchate o atente a las consecuencias. 

Genial, se dijo Draco mirando la puerta. Otra vez allí fuera, ¿no podría haberse encontrado una maldita casa vacía? No. 

― ¿Me devuelves mi varita?― alargó la mano hacia la chica. Ginny asintió, pero no llegó a entregársela. 

― No podemos echarlo― dijo, sin embargo. 

― Ginny, ya hemos votado― explicó Bill―. Hemos to… 

― ¡No lo entendéis! Si es realmente el príncipe Draco, ¡podremos entrar en la tumba! Bill, tú mismo dijiste que esos hechizos son demasiado complejos. Él tiene sangre Black, de los antiguos reyes, podrá romperlos con facilidad, ¡podríamos volver a casa en unos meses! 

Draco no entendía nada, pero aquellas palabras parecieron tener sentido para el resto de pelirrojos, que lo miraron de forma muy extraña. 

― ¿No mentías?― preguntó Bill muy serio―. ¿No mentías cuando dijiste que eras Draco, hijo de Narcissa Malfoy? 

Draco asintió levemente, aún perdido. 

― Será divertido tener a alguien dejando este lugar… bonito― bufó Fred, encogiéndose de hombros. 

― Y limpio― terció su gemelo. 

~X~ 

_Continuará._


	4. Y, bajando a una cámara secreta donde nadie tenía acceso sino ella, preparó una manzana con un veneno de lo más virulento.

Draco no había recuperado su varita, pero tenía el estómago lleno y una cama mullida en la que dormir todas las noches, aunque fuera compartiendo habitación con el gruñón de Ron. 

En los tres días que había pasado con ellos, Draco había descubierto una serie de cosas. Primero que eran oriundos del reino de Gryffindor y que pertenecían a una antigua casa que guardaba muy buena relación con sus reyes. La segunda es que, si estaban allí, era para librar al reino de Slytherin de sus manos. 

Draco era el legítimo heredero por línea sucesora. Tras la muerte de su tío Sirius y su tío Regulus, Draco era el único varón descendiente de la Antigua y Noble casa Black. Sus padres habían sido reyes regentes y, cuando habían muerto, su tía Bella se había hecho con el control del reino. Sin embargo, según le había contado Bill, creían que su tío Sirius había nombrado un heredero antes de morir. 

Y ese heredero no era él. 

Era el maldito Harry Potter. 

Al parecer sus padres se habían ocupado de tapar aquella estela para conseguir el trono y habían enterrado las últimas voluntades de su tío con su cuerpo, en la tumba familiar. Una cripta tallada en la montaña en la que habían sido enterrados todos los soberanos del reino de Slytherin desde Salazar I. 

Aquella tumba estaba protegida con innumerables sortilegios para impedir a los ladrones entrar, pues estaba llena de tesoros. Solo la familia real tenía el poder para romperlos, según le había contado Bill, y ahí entraba él. Durante aquellos tres días únicamente se había dedicado a estudiar el ritual de acceso. El hechizo era sencillísimo, pero Draco había decidido hacerse el tonto. 

Le daba igual lo que la marabunta de comadrejas le dijeran, él era el legítimo heredero al trono y no pensaba permitir que aquel principucho de pelo alborotado se lo arrebatara. Los utilizaría, quizá pudiera echar a su tía del trono con su ayuda y entonces le restregaría a Harry que él era el legítimo rey. 

La verdad era que aquella fantasía se le había aparecido a menudo durante aquellos días. Harry había intentado tomarle el pelo todo aquel tiempo, ¡si lo único que quería era arrebatarle el trono! Y él se había dejado engañar. Oh, pero la venganza sería dulce. Más dulce que cualquier otra miel. 

Pero, en la mañana del cuarto día, Bill decidió que debían ponerlo en práctica. Así pues, después de un desayuno especialmente copioso, los siete hermanos guiaron a Draco hasta la tumba. 

Nadie que pasara por delante de allí podría decir que aquel lugar pasaba desapercibido. La entrada estaba tallada en la montaña y, aunque de aspecto anticuado y un poco burdo, daba escalofríos mirarla. Cientos de esculturas se apretujaban y clavaban sus ojos vacíos en los intrusos. Draco supuso que, de alguna manera, representaban a su familia. 

El ritual para abrirlo era bastante sencillo. Consistía en recitar todo su árbol genealógico hasta Salazar (algo que Draco podía hacer a los cinco años), dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre a la entrada y lanzar un encantamiento. 

De no ser porque tenía siete varitas apuntándole se habría planteado intentar huir. O quizá enfrentarse a los siete hermanos, pero en lugar de eso dio un par de pasos adelante mientras se burlaba: 

― ¿Qué pasa, comadrejas, tenéis miedo de que me escape? 

― Pedazo de idiota― se quejó Ron y, por una vez, fue el único. 

Los siete hermanos llevaban cerca de un año intentando entrar en la tumba. Eran personas inteligentes, capacitadas y muy poderosas y no habían conseguido ninguna clase de progreso en todo aquel tiempo, así que era normal el aire de impaciencia y excitación que los recorría. 

Draco comenzó la ceremonia: ― Yo, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy, nieto de Cygnus III y Druella Black… 

Y siguió repitiendo nombres durante casi media hora pero entonces se equivocó. Por supuesto, fue algo completamente deliberado, como ya se ha señalado, era capaz de reproducir aquella lista interminable desde los cinco años, pero no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil. 

Oyó como Ron gemía, exasperado, y lo llamaba inútil y cómo Bill le decía que no se preocupara y que lo volviera a intentar. 

― ¡Todos nos sabemos su maldito árbol familiar! ¡No es tan difícil!― gruñó Ron cuando se equivocó por cuarta vez. 

― Está bien, hagamos un pequeño descanso― terció Bill con voz cansada―. Fred, George, id a buscar algo de comida. 

Los dos gemelos gruñeron algo y se marcharon. Ron les siguió, después de fulminar con la mirada a Draco. 

― Vamos, no te agobies, no es tan difícil― Ginny se colocó a su lado, con su cabellera rojiza―. ¿Quieres que lo practiquemos mientras vuelven mis hermanos? 

― No, no realmente… ¿Por dónde se encuentra el río?― preguntó esbozando una sonrisita cansada―. Necesito refrescarme. 

Ginny levantó la varita y la dejó caer haciendo una floritura mientras exclamaba: ― ¡Expecto Patronum! 

Draco sintió una punzada de envidia cuando vio como de su varita salía un hilo blanco que iba formando un gran caballo. 

― Él te guiará y… Malfoy― añadió cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta―. La varita. 

Ginny, la única chica de los siete hermanos, tenía la mano alargada hacia él con la palma bocarriba, y una sonrisita inocente en sus labios. 

― Claro. 

Malditos Weasleys, todos ellos, con sus cabezas de zanahorias y sus túnicas deshilachadas. Comadrejas, pobretones, necios… ¡Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su palabra! Los maldeciría a todos en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad. 

Cuando llegaron al río, que filtraba sus aguas entre las rocas, Draco se dejó caer en su orilla. El caballo plateado se quedó a su lado, muy quieto, mientras bebía y se refrescaba. 

― ¿Sabes? Me gustas más que ellos… Al menos tú no hablas― giró la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada burlona, pero se encontró con que estaba solo―. ¿Caballito? ¿Chica Weasley? 

Estaba solo. Se incorporó rápidamente, deseando tener su varita consigo, y buscó a su alrededor. No parecía que pasara nada, a lo mejor la chica comadreja no era la suficientemente poderosa como para mantener el encantamiento demasiado tiempo. 

― ¿Te has perdido, guapo?― susurró a su lado una voz aguda. Draco pegó un salto y se alejó un par de pasos. 

De la nada, junto a él, había aparecido una mujer muy mayor y fea, de espalda encorvada y nariz alargada. O, bueno, quizá fuera una harpía. 

― ¿De dónde ha salido?― balbuceó mirando a su alrededor, ¿habría más? 

― He estado aquí todo el tiempo― respondió con cierta satisfacción la mujer, sentándose sobre una roca. Llevaba un vestido corto que dejaba ver unas pequeñas botas desgastadas―. Solo que los jóvenes de hoy en día no sabéis ver. 

― Supongo― respondió con incomodidad Draco, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. No estaba seguro de querer relacionarse con aquella mujer… ¿y si era peor que las comadrejas? 

― Entonces― comenzó sacando de una cesta que llevaba una pequeña navaja y una manzana rojiza―. ¿Te has perdido, mozo? 

Draco tardó un par de segundos en procesar aquella pregunta. Sus ojos habían volado a la manzana en cuanto la había sacado. Era su fruta favorita. 

― No, en realidad no― se mojó los labios, ansioso. Siempre había tenido, más o menos, lo que había querido, pero asaltar a una viejecita (o a una harpía, en todo caso) no le parecía algo muy digno de un príncipe. 

La anciana cortó una pequeña rodaja y se la llevó a los labios, que crujió madura entre sus arrugados labios: 

― ¿Entonces has venido de excursión? Qué curioso. 

Hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras mordisqueaba pequeñas rodajas de su manzana, y luego clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de Draco. 

― ¿Acaso te doy miedo, guapo? Solo soy una ancianita, acércate, anda. 

Tras dudarlo un par de segundos, Draco dio un par de pasos adelante. 

― ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? 

― Oh, esta juventud― se quejó la mujer―. Ya no saben respetar a sus mayores. Ven, siéntate conmigo― palmeó la roca junto a ella con un gesto impaciente. 

Draco arrugó el ceño, algo asqueado. No quería acercarse más. La mujer era bajita, arrugada, jorobada y estaba seguro que tenía tres pelos en una fea verruga en su mejilla izquierda. Pero entonces, la anciana sacó una segunda manzana verde de su cesta y se la ofreció después de frotarla contra su capa. 

― Ven, vamos. Siéntate aquí y cuéntale una historia a esta anciana. Podemos merendar juntos. 

Bueno, que fuera fea y vieja no era ningún problema. Los Weasleys eran muchos, pelirrojos y pecosos y los aguantaba igual y ninguno de ellos le había ofrecido una manzana. Ni media. 

Ni un asqueroso gajo, así que tomó la pequeña manzana que le ofrecía la mujer (verde, brillante, turgente) y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en días. 

― ¿Qué clase de historia? ¿La fábula de los tres hermanos? 

― Oh, no, no. Cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Cómo te llamas? 

Draco mordió la manzana antes de responder. Sabía deliciosamente, fresca y ácida. Exactamente como a él le gustaba. 

― Bueno, verá― musitó tras tragar―, mi nombre es… 

― ¿Síii, querido?― preguntó la mujer con retintín. 

― Yo…― volvió a intentarlo Draco, pero su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Sus brazos caían laxos a sus lados y la manzana había desaparecido de entre sus dedos. 

― A ver, déjame que te ayude, querido― susurró la mujer cambiando el tono de su voz―. Eres Draco Malfoy, el príncipe sin trono. 

Draco quiso sorprenderse, levantarse de la roca y gritar. Quizá pedir ayuda, pero todo lo que fue capaz de hacer fue perder el equilibrio y que su cuerpo cayera como si fuera un peso muerto. 

― ¿Creías que te librarías escapándote de Snape, mocoso? ¿Creías que eras más listo que yo o, acaso, más poderoso?― farfullaba la mujer, dando vueltas. Una extraña idea empezó a apoderarse de la mente de Draco. Quizá… quizá aquella mujer no era ni vieja ni una harpía―. ¡Levántate ahora, mocoso! ¡Levántate y reclama tu maldito trono! ¡Oh, no, qué tonta! ¡Si los muertos no se pueden mover! 

Desde donde estaba Draco pudo ver como la anciana recogía la manzana que había tirado y la guardaba en su cesta con parsimonia. 

― Hasta nunca― se despidió sacando su varita―, querido sobrino. 

Y con una pequeña explosión, desapareció tarareando una canción. 

― First you take out your wand and you flourish it high, send up red sparks and say "prepare to die", ¡plop! 

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, quieto, esperando. Veía el bosque a su alrededor, verde, vivo tras un largo invierno. El ruido del agua sonaba a su espalda y todo parecía tan quieto que Draco se preguntó durante un instante si realmente estaba muerto. 

Pero entonces oyó el eco de voces a lo lejos y unos pasos presurosos. 

― ¡Está allí!― gritó la voz de Bill, el mayor de los siete hermanos. 

― ¿Está muerto?― jadeó Ginny. 

― No puede ser… ¿qué ha pasado?― añadió la voz de Ron mientras se inclinaba hacia él. 

Draco sintió, como si fuera un cosquilleo, cómo golpeaba su rostro con la palma abierta y lo zarandeaba. 

― Ron, por favor, para― le pidió con voz entrecortada la chica. ¿En serio iba a ser tan cínica como para llorar? Por favor, ni que hubiesen sido amigos… o algo. 

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? 

― No podemos dejarlo aquí― sollozó la chica―. Se lo comerán las bestias. 

― Llevémosle a casa y veamos qué hacer con él― propuso Bill―. ¡Locomotor! 

Pero no podría estar muerto: él veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sentía el aire golpeándole la cara y podía oler el bosque, el musgo, la tierra… No, no podía estar muerto. Su tía no era muy lista, quizá se hubiera confundido en algo. 

Le llevaron hasta la Madriguera y lo dejaron sobre una mesa. Ginny colocó entre sus dedos su varita, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto solemne. ¿Es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que no estaba muerto? ¡Les veía, les oía! ¡Malditos inútiles! 

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los Weasleys y empezaron a hablar sobre qué hacer con él. Discutieron largo y tendido y al final decidieron mantenerlo en la casa hasta que consiguieran abrir la tumba. Draco no acababa de entender tanto sensiblería entre una gente que aquella misma mañana le había insultado y se había burlado de él. 

Pero aquello no era lo peor. Ni oír a aquellos locos acerca de enterrarle con vida. Lo peor era que aparecían las palabras del maestre Snape una y otra vez en su cabeza. 

¿Es que no has aprendido nada en todos estos años? 

~X~ 

Bellatrix se dejó caer sobre su butaca favorita, satisfecha. Desde luego, si querías que algo se hiciera bien no podías delegar en otras personas. 

― ¡Colagusano!― chilló mientras se estiraba―, ¡Colagusano, rata inmunda, tráeme mi espejo! 

Oh, sí, sin duda la vida era una cosa maravillosa cuando no tenías rondándote a un sobrino inútil. 

Colagusano, un hombre bajito, regordete y de ojos llorosos, se le acercó haciendo grandes reverencias. Llevaba su espejo, su querido espejo en el que su señor había puesto parte de su alma, como si fuera una reliquia. 

― Su alteza― susurró lleno de adoración (o quizá miedo, nunca lo había distinguido especialmente bien) mientras levantaba el espejo hacia ella. 

― Puedes retirarte, Colagusano― canturreó atrapando entre sus dedos su preciado tesoro―. Pues, espejito, espejito, ¿quién es en este reino la más poderosa? 

― Mi reina― contestó el espejo, mostrando el rostro de su antiguo señor―, aquí eres tan poderosa como el sol, pero mora en la montaña, con los Weasleys, Draco Malfoy, que es mil veces más poderoso. 

Bellatrix tardó casi un minuto entero en contestar. 

― Te equivocas, vuélvelo a comprobar. Draco Malfoy está muerto, ¡yo misma lo maté! 

El rostro cetrino de Lord Voldemort se difuminó hasta mostrar una pequeña habitación en la que, sobre una cama, yacía su sobrino. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una chiquilla le estaba poniendo flores en el pelo. 

― Mientes― siseó Bella. 

― ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez, oh reina mía?― replicó el espejo mostrando el rostro de su señor de nuevo―. Confiaste en un hombre que te ha traicionado ya dos veces, ¿cuántas veces más dejarás que ocurra antes de hacer algo? 

Bellatrix clavó sus ojos oscuros en el espejo y asintió. Estaba temblando, de pura furia. Snape, el maldito Snape, siempre había sabido que no debía confiar en él. Había sido, a fin de cuentas, amigo de la idiota de su hermana y su esposo. Y la había traicionado, cierto es, ya en dos ocasiones. 

La primera… oh, la primera no matándolo él mismo. Dejando que huyera y trayéndole a cambio el corazón de un ciervo. Había pensado que su falta se debía más a su incapacidad que a un cambio de lealtades. Pero ahora ya no había lugar a dudas. 

― ¡SNAAAAAPE!― gritó mientras bajaba por las escaleras, varita en mano. 

― Su majestad― Snape apareció tras la puerta de su laboratorio―, ¿puedo ayud…! 

― ¡Expelliarmus! 

La varita de Snape salió volando hacia atrás. Bellatrix sonrió cínicamente mientras daba un par de pasos hacia delante. 

― ¿Qué poción me diste? 

― La que… 

― ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! ¡Sé que está vivo! Dime ahora mismo la poción que me diste― clavó su varita en la yugular del hombre, que simplemente arqueó una ceja―. Habla o te haré colgar a las puertas del castillo. 

Durante un segundo, un maravilloso segundo, Bellatrix pensó que confesaría. Que se rompería y le confesaría todos sus crímenes, pero el hombre se mantuvo impasible, con su maldita ceja arqueada. 

Y entonces Bellatrix hizo lo único que sabía hacer: ― ¡Crucio! 

Snape se retorció por el suelo, gimiendo. Bellatrix volvió a lanzar la maldición una y otra vez. Cada vez los jadeos y los pequeños chillidos de Snape se iban volviendo más y más agudos. 

― Bien― susurró rodeando el cuerpo postrado de su maestre―, bien. Y ahora, ahora me lo contarás todo. 

― No― jadeó Snape, intentando incorporarse. 

― Estúpido, ¡legeremens! 

_Un niño de cabello oscuro y nariz promitente observa a una niña plebeya que hace levitar una pequeña florecita. La niña gira la cabeza, con su abultada cabellera pelirroja, y clava sus ojos verdes en él._

_Es de noche, se oyen gritos a lo lejos (No está, se ha escapado). Los niños son mayores y caminan ocultos bajo sendas capas oscuras. Se paran justo a la salida y él señala hacia el bosque: ― Lo llaman el Bosque Prohibido y conecta los cuatro reinos de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Sálvate― ella asiente y corre, sin mirar atrás._

_Snape es ya mayor y viste el escudo del Lord Oscuro, una serpiente enredada en una calavera. Está luchando, varita en mano, cuando se encuentra cara a cara con una mujer. Es muy hermosa, de cabello rojizo, y usa la varita como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Se miran, solo un segundo, y parece que no existe nada más._

_Narcissa, su fallecida hermana, mira con expresión sombría a Snape. Está pálida y lleva un bulto entre sus brazos que no deja de berrear y de moverse. – Todo ha acabado― susurra―. Ahora el reino es nuestro… de Lucius y mío. De Draco. Por favor, solo es un niño… ― Snape simplemente asiente sin necesidad de oír más._

_Snape golpea con una regla la cabeza de un niño pequeño de cabello rubio: ― No, no y no. Sujétala bien, ¡no es un cubierto!― el niño clava sus ojos llorosos en él, pero asiente noblemente y vuelve a intentarlo (¡Wingardium Leviosa!) y esta vez sí que lo consigue._

_Están en el bosque, Snape y Draco. Ambos se apuntan con sus varitas: ― Quédate en el bosque, sal del reino o conviértete en una florecilla, pero no vuelvas jamás al castillo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, muchacho._

_Snape se inclina ligeramente hacia una poción que desprende fuertes vapores. En la entrada está ella misma, pálida y furiosa: ― Necesito un veneno, uno mortal. Si sabes lo que te conviene esta vez no me defraudarás._

_― ¿Amortentia?― repite Snape lentamente, arqueando una ceja, mientras Bellatrix asiente energéticamente…_

― Idiota― masculló Bellatrix agarrando su cabeza. Snape debería estar débil y, aun así había conseguido que no llegara a ese recuerdo―. ¿Quién era la pelirroja, la reina de Gryffindor? ¿Esa sangre sucia que ahora es abono para la tierra? 

Snape palideció e hizo un sobreesfuerzo para levantarse. Bellatrix simplemente sonrió, levantó su varita y gritó: ― ¡Legeremens! 

Snape abre un libro mientras trocea una rama de ajenjo. Pasa las páginas despreocupadamente. Una adelante, dos atrás. Mira, comprueba y entonces… 

Bellatrix chilló de alegría. Saltó por encima de Snape y entró en su laboratorio. Había visto el libro, sabía exactamente dónde buscar. Se vengaría, les haría sufrir. Abrió un libro algo ajado, un viejo tratado de pociones lleno de anotaciones y buscó el título que había visto en la mente de Snape. 

El filtro de los muertos en vida, rezaba. Pasó su dedo rápidamente por el texto. Los ingredientes, la descripción. El filtro de los muertos en vida, leyó, provoca un profundo sueño a aquel que la ingiere en el que nunca se descansa. Tomado en exceso puede causar un sueño tan profundo del que nunca se podrá despertar. Únicamente existe un antídoto, la poción Wiggenweld. 

― Se… Su majestad― susurró la voz de Colagusano, más aguda de lo normal, desde el quicio de la puerta―. Ha, ha llegado el príncipe Harry de su paseo. Está… 

Bellatrix sonrió levemente. Bueno, no estaba todo perdido. Simplemente había sido un contratiempo, uno muy pequeño. Minúsculo. 

― Colagusano, manda encerrar a este… traidor y haz que se lo trate como se merece. Y… Decidme, querido Severus, ¿dónde has puesto mi Amortentia? Es quizá― se movió por el pequeño laboratorio, lleno de libros, pergaminos y pequeños frascos―, ¿es esta de aquí? 

Bellatrix se inclinó sobre un caldero. Rápidamente sus fosas nasales se llenaron de un olor delicioso. Olía a chocolate, a fresa y a… muerte. 

― Me parece que sí. Colagusano, asegúrate de servir en la copa del príncipe Harry unas gotas de esta poción― pidió mientras se arrancaba un pelo y lo introducía en la mezcla―. Oh, y busca al mejor pocionista del reino. Necesito que me preparen un pequeño antídoto. 

― Su alteza, ese es… ― Colagusano bajó su vista hasta Snape. 

― ¡Pues al segundo mejor! 

~X~ 

_Continuará._


	5. Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

Hermione le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, con un libro sobre su plato, y sonrió un poco. 

― ¿No te parece demasiado exagerado para comer tres personas? 

Harry tuvo que repetir mentalmente la pregunta dos veces antes de comprenderla. Su mente estaba muy muy lejos. Hasta aquel momento había intentado evitar adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido, pero parecía que no le quedaría más remedio. 

Además, quizá así podría encontrar alguna clase de pista de qué había pasado con el príncipe Draco. La reina había dicho que había huido al Bosque. No era nada extraño: mucha gente, sobre todo los nacidos de la plebe del reino de Slytherin, abandonaban el lugar por el único camino por el que nadie los seguiría jamás. Su propia madre lo había hecho cuando no era más que una cría. 

― Un poco― respondió evasivamente, mirando su plato vacío―. Creo que únicamente nos queda adentrarnos en el bosque. ¿Dice algo ese maravilloso libro sobre él? 

― Que es muy peligroso― Hermione se encogió de hombros―. No parece que sea muy distinto que a la parte que conecta con nuestro reino. Centauros, arañas gigantes, licántropos en las noche de luna llena… 

― ¿Pensáis adentraros en el bosque? Curioso sitio para visitar― comentó una voz a sus espaldas, cantarina―. Hace un buen día, ¿verdad? 

Bellatrix pasó por delante de la mesa hasta su sitio presidiéndola. 

― Sí, supongo― respondió algo incómodo Harry. Enfrente suya, Hermione se había tensado y permanecía en silencio. 

― Quizá pueda ayudaros. Preparar una escolta por si necesitáis ayuda. 

Cuando la reina se sentó, sobre la alargada mesa aparecieron cientos de manjares y ambrosías. 

― No, no hará falta, su majestad. Sabemos defendernos― replicó Harry hinchándose un poco―. Solo será una vuelta, de todas formas. 

― Entiendo― Bellatrix se sirvió algo de bebida en su copa y la levantó―: Propongo un brindis. Por vosotros y por la amistad del reino de Gryffindor y el de Slytherin, después de tantos años. 

Harry sintió un nudo del estómago, pero imitó su gesto con su copa llena. Hermione se apresuró a tomar la suya. 

― Brindemos― susurró Harry llevándose la copa a los labios. Olía bien, fuera lo que fuera aquello, como a tarta de melaza, a madera y a… ¿qué era ese otro olor? 

Miró una vez a Hermione, que tenía los ojos clavados en la reina y dejó pasar el líquido entre sus labios. 

― ¡Harry, no lo bebas!― gritó extendiendo su mano hacia él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

― ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?― separó la copa de sus labios y arrugó el ceño, confuso. 

― ¿Qué le has puesto en la copa?― Hermione giró la cabeza mirando acusadoramente a la reina. 

― No sé de lo que me hablas― respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante. 

― ¡No mientas, le has echado algo! 

Bellatrix arqueó una ceja. 

― Guardias― ordenó con voz alegre―, apresarla. 

― ¡Harry!― chilló Hermione. Dos hombres vestidos con complicadas túnicas habían aparecido a ambos lados de ella. 

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Harry le indicó que debería levantarse e intentar protegerla. Pero era algo lejano y tampoco le importaba tanto. Sin embargo, mirar a los ojos a la reina era otra cosa. Era absolutamente preciosa y perfecta, con su vestido abultado, sus gruesos párpados cayendo sobre sus ojos y la cascada de rizos oscuros. Su sonrisa, ¡qué sonrisa! Le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. 

¿A quién le importaba que su mejor amigo y su familia llevaran desaparecidos un año entero cuando podías deleitarte con esa apariencia? ¿Y el príncipe desaparecido? Su belleza no era más que una sombra de la de su amada. 

― ¡Harry!― insistió Hermione cuando los guardias la atraparon―. ¡Harry! 

― Mi reina, ¿qué puedo hacer por complacerte?― preguntó incorporándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

― ¡Harrryyyy!― chilló una vez más mientras desaparecía por las puertas. 

― Mi querido príncipe, su sola presencia ya me complace― respondió Bellatrix con una expresión ridícula en su rostro―. Pero hay algo… algo que me haría mucho más feliz. 

― La escucho. 

― Mi sobrino, ese desagradecido al que he cuidado desde el día que sus padres fallecieron como si fuera mi propio hijo, me ha insultado. Ha huido de mi casa y se ha adentrado en el Bosque Prohibido. 

― ¿Quiere que lo traiga de vuelta, mi reina? 

― Solo su corazón― Bellatrix rió con fuerza. 

― ¿Su corazón?― repitió Harry llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su espada―. Como desees, mi reina. 

― Y… no te olvides de su cara, de sus palabras. Verás― Bellatrix se acercó a él con pasos cortos―. Quiero ver su cara de terror cuando sepa que no vas a salvarlo, que su amado príncipe Harry ha ido para cumplir la voluntad de su tía. 

― Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, mi reina― respondió dócilmente Harry. 

― Colagusano, el antídoto― un hombrecillo salió con un pequeño tarro que entregó a la reina. Con parsimonia, ella desenroscó la tapa y dio un par de pasos hacia el príncipe―. Veréis, quiero…― untó uno de sus dedos en la crema y se acercó peligrosamente―. Quiero que antes de matarlo le beses, exactamente como yo te voy a besar a ti. 

Harry sonrió y se acercó, ¿le iba a besar? ¿De verdad? El corazón le latía con fuerza con la sola idea de la anticipación. 

― Lo haré, mi reina. Haría cualquier cosa por un beso tuyo. 

― Eso ya lo sé― Bellatrix pasó sus labios carnosos, sonrojados, sobre los suyos. Apenas fue un segundo, pero cuando se separó Harry estaba pálido y tenía los ojos muy abiertos―. No me falles― añadió pasando su dedo untado con la crema por sus labios. 

― Le traeré su corazón. 

― Y entonces yo te recompensaré con otro beso, mi amado. 

~X~ 

Parecía un día más. La chica Weasley había ido aquella mañana a llorarle. Se culpaba de su muerte, decía que ella tendría que haberle acompañado. O dejarle la varita. O… Realmente a Draco le importaba una mierda. Lo que realmente quería es que se diera cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Oh, y de que le quitara las estúpidas flores del pelo. 

Ni que él fuera una niñita. 

Y es que pasarse dos días enteros allí, tumbado, esperando a que alguien se percatara de que realmente estaba vivo era una verdadera locura. 

Algo cambió ese día. Cuando la chica comadreja se marchaba nadie más subía a verlo. Y mucho menos por la tarde, puesto que todos sus esfuerzos se dedicaban a abrir la antigua tumba. Pero desde su cama podía oír a la perfección el taconeo de unas botas. 

La puerta chirrió y los pasos se detuvieron frente a su cama. ¿Acaso habrían conseguido abrir la tumba? ¿Sería enterrado en vida? Quiso revolverse, pero como siempre, su cuerpo no le respondió. Se quedó allí tumbado, esperando. Y cuando pareció que había pasado una eternidad, otro paso y una cabeza morena entró en su campo de visión. 

Morena, no pelirroja. Con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y un traje ridículamente colorido. El corazón le dio un salto, ¡el príncipe Harry! Pero, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Había ido a burlarse, a confesarle que siempre había deseado su trono? 

Se acercó hasta la cama en silencio. Tenía una expresión extraña, decidida. Harry se inclinó sobre él, acercando su rostro al suyo. Que idiota parecía tan de cerca, con esos ojos grandes y la cicatriz de su frente. Y no le vendría mal intentar peinarse de vez en cuanto. 

Y entonces le besó. Simplemente presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de Draco, quien no pudo evitar gemir. Visto desde un buen ángulo, Harry no estaba tan mal. Sus ojos eran preciosos, eso ya lo sabía, y el resto de él le daba colorido. Y sabía bien, a algo así como vino especiado. 

Y quizá, quizá había ido a salvarlo (aunque él no fuera una princesa que necesitara ser salvada, por supuesto. Aquello era un asunto completamente puntual) y no a burlarse de él. 

Cuando se separó Draco no pudo evitar soltar un leve gruñido de protesta, intentando incorporarse un poco para volver a alcanzar sus labios. 

Un segundo, ¡se estaba moviendo! No tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho pero había funcionado. 

Un ruido en el piso de abajo le devolvió de golpe a la realidad. 

― Voy a buscarlo― oyó como decía una voz, Draco estaba bastante seguro de que era la de Ron―. Tú espérame aquí. 

No, no podía permitir que volvieran a atraparlo y a quitarle la varita. Y no volvería a ayudar a esos idiotas a intentar quitarle el reino. Se levantó de un salto, aferrando su mano en torno a la varita. 

― Tenemos que salir de aquí― susurró mientras miraba a su alrededor. Únicamente había una ventana, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para escabullirse por allí. Solo había que comprobar si… 

¿Por qué Harry había sacado su espada? ¿Atacaría a los Weasleys? ¿Por él? No es que no le gustase pero… era poco práctico. Ellos tenían varitas. 

― Guarda eso y ven, podemos salir por la ventana― apremió, pero Harry no se movió. Se quedó anclado en la puerta, espada en mano y mirándolo de manera extraña―. ¿Qué haces? 

― He venido a por tu corazón― susurró Harry y Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, no era la frase más poética del mundo pero parecía sincera―. Y no voy a marcharme sin él. 

Y entonces cargó, espada en mano, contra él. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se apartó de su camino. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Casi no tuvo tiempo suficiente para recomponerse cuando Harry volvió a la carga. 

― ¡Expelliarmus!― jadeó Draco agitando su varita, pero Harry se apartó con un giro diestro. 

La puerta se abrió sin cuidado y Draco pudo entrever por el rabillo del ojo mientras esquivaba una acometida, cómo Ron entraba. Se quedó allí, anclado, durante un par de segundos. Tenía los ojos desencajados y una expresión de duda en su rostro. 

― ¿Harry?― musitó con un hilo de voz. 

Y éste no le contesto. Volvió a lanzarse contra Draco en una finta rápida que a duras penas pudo esquivar. Notó cómo algo le quemaba la mejilla pero no se permitió pensar en eso. No podía. Pararse a pensar significaba morir. 

― ¿Harry?― repitió Ron tontamente, mientras Harry levantaba la espada y la dejaba caer contra él. Draco se pegó contra la pared lo más que pudo, sintiéndose acorralado, pero el acero rasgó sus vestiduras cruzándole el pecho. 

― ¡Haz algo, inútil!― gimoteó mientras Harry se preparaba para el último golpe. 

― Sí, eh… ¡Petrificus Totalus! 

― ¡Expelliarmus!― exclamó Draco de nuevo, ignorando el dolor que provenía del pecho y de su rostro, haciendo que su espada, esta vez sí, saliera volando. 

― Per… Pero, ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?― jadeó Ron dando un par de pasos―. Tú estabas… y Harry nunca… 

― ¡Episkey!― gruñó señalando la herida de su pecho―. Pues resulta que estoy bien vivo, qué gran desilusión, ¿eh? 

― ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué te estaba atacando? 

Draco le fulminó con la mirada. 

― Resulta que es todo un romántico. Quería mi corazón― un escalofrío le cruzó la espalda, mientras se apuntaba con la varita a la cara―, literalmente. ¡Episkey! 

Ron parpadeó confuso y miró hacia atrás. 

― Creo que voy a llamar al resto. Tenemos que hacer algo... ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? 

― Sí― farfulló levantándose―. Tráelos aquí arriba, yo… Simplemente tráelos. 

― Escucha, como le hagas algo… 

― El que intentaba matar al otro era él a mí. Tú solo obedece. 

Draco se aseguró de quitarle la varita y alejar la espada de Potter antes de levantar la varita. 

― ¡Finite! ¡Incarcero! 

Unas gruesas cuerdas salieron de la punta de su varita y ataron a Harry, quien cayó de rodillas. Draco no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba seguro de que la gente normal no actuaba así. No… no se besa a alguien y luego se le intenta atravesar con una espada, ¿verdad? 

― ¡Detén lo que…!― exclamó Ron subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres. Al llegar al quicio de la puerta suspiró con alivio―. Está entero. 

― ¡Draco!― jadeó detrás de él la chica pelirroja, que prácticamente se le echó a los brazos―. Oh, dios, pensé que estabas muerto. Que era mi culp… ¿Harry? ¿Qué le has hecho, animal! 

Ginny se apartó de él con gesto asqueado y corrió hasta Harry, que murmuraba. 

― Harry, Harry, ¿estás bien?― pasó sus manos por su rostro y luego intentó deshacer sus ataduras―. Vamos, no te preocupes… 

― No me toques― farfulló en voz alta. Ella se apartó un poco, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. 

― Pero… 

― Hermano― susurró Ron dando un paso hacia delante―, ¿qué te pasa? 

― ¡Soltadme! ¡Ahora! Necesito… ¡y tú no te rías! ¡Te arrancaré el corazón! ¡Sí, sí! Y ella me recompensará, ¡me dará un beso! ¡Soltadme! 

― ¿De qué está hablando?― preguntó con expresión decaída Ginny. 

― Cuando dices ella… ¿te refieres a mi tía?― una sospecha empezó a extenderse por la mente de Draco. Su tía, la que le había envenenado, ahora mandaba al príncipe Harry a que le llevase su corazón. 

― ¡Tu pobre tía que siempre te trató como si fueras un hijo para ella! ¡Tú la traicionaste, desagradecido! ¡Y ella me dará un beso porque es la mujer más maravillosa del planeta! 

― Harry no puede pensar eso de esa mujer, la odia― Ron miró a Draco fijamente y éste asintió. 

― No parece muy él, no― coincidió―. Puede que esté bajo los efectos de una poción del amor, pero sin saber cuál… Será difícil preparar un antídoto. 

― ¡No estoy bajo ninguna poción! ¡Ella me ama! ¡Y yo la amo a ella! ¡Daría mi…! 

― ¿Tenéis suministros para pociones? Quizá necesitemos salir al bosque a buscar alguno― le ignoró Draco. 

~X~ 

― Entonces, si esto funciona― comenzó a preguntar Ron mientras entraba en la habitación. Harry se había arrastrado varios metros intentando alcanzar su espada―, Harry volverá a ser el de siempre, ¿no? 

― Si es Amortentia, sí. Si es otra variación… las posibilidades pueden ser infinitas, a lo mejor lo más sensato sería esperar a que se le pasara el efecto― respondió fríamente Draco. 

― Venga, voy a… Harry, Harry, bebe esto. Te sentará bien― Ginny se arrodilló junto a Harry, ofreciéndole el contenido del vaso. 

― Que te den, zorra. Soltadme. Ahora. 

― Mala combinación de palabras― se burló Ron junto a Draco. Ginny había sacado su varita y prácticamente obligó a Harry a tomarse el contenido―. Ginny ha sacado el carácter de mamá. 

Draco no respondió. Simplemente se quedó allí quieto, apretando con fuerza el mango de su varita. No había querido pensar mucho en lo sucedido. Un segundo, dos segundos. Harry seguía teniendo aquella expresión de desquiciado. Tres, cuatro. Nada. Seis, diez… ¿habría preparado mal el antídoto? 

― ¿Ginny?― susurró con una voz confusa Harry desde el suelo―. ¿Qué ha pasado? 

Ginny sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello: ― Estabas como loco, ¡no eras tú! 

― Espera, no te precipites. Harry― Ron dio un paso al frente―, ¿qué es Bellatrix Lestrange? 

― Una asesina― respondió con tranquilidad Harry―, ¿os he encontrado? ¿Qué hago aquí…?― abrió mucho los ojos y jadeó―: ¿dónde está Hermione? 

― Has venido solo― explicó Ron algo incómodo―. Bellatrix usó la Amortentia contigo, estabas como loco. Querías matarle― señaló a su espalda y Draco asintió, sin preocuparse demasiado. 

― ¿Draco?― abrió mucho los ojos―, ¡estás bien! ¿Por qué huiste? 

― No, no huí. Mi tía lleva la última semana intentando matarme… sin éxito― Draco se cruzó de brazos, no pensaba permitir que usara nada en su contra―. Tú sólo has sido otra herramienta. 

― Yo no… 

― Ahórratelo. 

― Hermione― interrumpió Ron con malas pulgas―. ¿Dónde está? Haz memoria. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? 

― Esta mañana. Viajamos al sur. Llevamos una semana buscándoos, estábamos preocupados. Volvimos al castillo para comer y… ¿Podéis desatarme? E hicimos un brindis. No sé qué ha pasado con ella, a partir de ahí todo lo que recuerdo es… 

Levantó su vista y buscó los ojos de Draco, mientras Ginny lanzaba un Finite sobre él. 

― No te preocupes― musitó ella―, no has hecho nada por voluntad propia y no has dañado a nadie. 

― Tenemos que ir a buscar a Hermione― Harry se levantó, parecía un poco confuso―, ¿dónde están el resto? ¿Bill, Charlie, Fred…? 

― Buscando el documento que indica que eres el heredero del reino…― comenzó a explicar Ron, pero Draco decidió que no quería saber más sobre aquel tema. 

Bajó las escaleras con paso firme y salió de la Madriguera. Ya no tenía mucho sentido que se quedara allí. Tenía su varita, podría ir a cualquier parte. Solo tendría que aprender a sobrevivir, pero tampoco podría ser tan duro, ¿no? 

― ¡Draco! Po… ¿Podemos hablar un momento? 

― ¿Qué demonios quieres, príncipe Harry?― respondió con cierta frialdad Draco sin mirarlo. 

― Yo… Siento lo de antes. Ginny me lo acaba de explicar y… Yo no quería hacerte daño― confesó con un hilillo de voz. 

― Bien― respondió con aspereza Draco. 

― Oye― Harry alargó la mano y tomó la de Draco, éste dio un respingo y lo miró sorprendido. 

― ¿Qué…? 

― Mi varita― se disculpó arrebatándosela de entre los dedos―. Bueno, tendremos que echar a tu tía de su trono, ¿puedo besarte? 

Draco parpadeó dos veces y giró un poco la cabeza: ― ¿Perdón? 

― Que tendremos que derrocar a tu tía, la reina, ya sabes― explicó Harry rápidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos. 

― No, no, la otra parte. 

― Oh, mira… Sé que es un poco raro porque apenas nos conocemos― se pasó una mano nerviosa por la nuca y siguió hablando, sin mirarlo―. Y la verdad es que yo dije cosas horribles sobre ti sin conocerte pero… Desde el baile no dejo de pensar en ti. 

― No soy ninguna chica― replicó Draco a la defensiva. 

― Eso ya lo sé. 

― Bien. 

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, mirando el bosque. 

― ¿Entonces qué? 

― ¿Qué de qué? 

― ¿Puedo volver a besarte?― repitió Harry mirándolo de reojo. 

― No― susurró Draco. Tenía la garganta seca y las manos le estaban sudando un poco―. No, no puedes volver a besarme― se encaró a él, agarrándolo por los hombros. El corazón le latía tan rápido que creía que se le iba a salir por la boca 

― Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo. Cásate conmigo― insistió él con voz aguda, chocando su aliento contra su rostro. 

― Solo si no vuelves a intentar robarme el corazón― respondió divertido antes de besarlo. 

~X~ 

― Y… 

― ¿Y qué pasó?― le interrumpió su hija dando un pequeño saltito sobre su cama. 

― Pues que vivieron felices y comieron perdices― respondió Harry esbozando una media sonrisa y empujándola suavemente para que se volviera a tumbar. 

― ¿Y con los malos? ¿Qué pasó con Colagusano y con Bellatrix? 

― Fueron enviados a Azkaban y jamás volvieron a hacer daño a nadie. 

― ¿Salvaron a Hermione? 

― Por supuesto― asintió Harry mientras la tapaba. 

― ¿Y por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la princesa?― preguntó Draco desde la entrada de la habitación, con un falso tono de enfado. 

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero decidió que de allí solo podía salir perdiendo, así que decidió cambiar de tema. 

― En fin, y esa es la historia de cómo el príncipe Harry y el príncipe Draco se conocieron y casaron. 

― ¡Pues a mí me gusta más la versión de verdad! ¡El fuego va a matarlos, entonces papá decide salvar a papi y…! ¡Bummmm, piuuun!― exclamó su hijo desde la otra cama, saltando e imitando que podía volar. 

― ¡No!, es mejor la historia de los príncipes. 

― ¡Y entonces tío Ron dice: Si morimos por su culpa, te mato, Harry! 

― ¡Los príncipes! 

― ¡Y papá tiene que dar dos vueltas para cogerlo de la mano y montarlo en su escoba! 

― ¡Príiiiincipes! 

Harry notó la mano de Draco sobre su hombro y sonrió un poco. ¿Qué más daba la historia si el final era el mismo? 

_Fueron felices y comieron perdices._

~X~ 

_Continuará._


End file.
